A Happy Ending
by shizuka kirarin
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang artis dan pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze Corp ini memiliki daya tarik yang cantik, baik, anggun dan penuh wibawa, memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang murid baru di Konoha High School(KHS) untuk menenangkan dirinya dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk tanpa sengaja menemukan seseorang yang merubah hidupnya. Siapakah orang itu?
1. Chapter 1

Disc: BY Masashi Kishimoto

Sum: Namikaze Naruto seorang artis dan pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze Corp ini memiliki daya tarik yang cantik, baik, anggun dan penuh wibawa tak sedikit orang yang tak mengenal dan menghormatinya, memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang murid baru di Konoha High School(KHS) untuk menenangkan dirinya dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk tanpa sengaja menemukan seseorang yang merubah hidupnya. Siapakah orang itu?

~(-.-)~

…

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

Konoha High School, 07.00am

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! Kiba dan Shikamaru-kun!"

"Kyaaaa! Itu ada Neji-kun dan Gaara-kun!" begitulah suasana pagi hari di KHS. Berteriak-teriak memanggil pangeran pujaan mereka, siapa yang tak mengenal pangeran KHS? Hampir seluruh murid KHS yang menghormati dan memuja-muja kelima pangeran sekolah itu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara dan Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun!" suara melengking dan sedikit cempreng terdengar sehingga orang yang berada di sekitarnya segera menutup telinga untuk menghindari tuli permanen. Tampak seorang perempuan berambut pink sedikit terengah-engah akibat berlari mengejar Sasuke cs, Sakura mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan setelah itu menegakan wajahnya sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu berangkat ke sekolah tanpa aku?" ucap Sakura mempautkan bibirnya dan bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Sasuke, orang-orang yang melihat itu merasa jengah akan sikap Sakura yang notabenenya adalah tunangan Sasuke. Sudah rahasia umum KHS bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintai Sakura namun Sakura tetap bersikeras agar mendapatkan perhatian Uchiha bungsu itu, Sakura tak akan membiarkan orang mendekati Sasuke, sedikit saja ada perempuan yang menyentuhnya maka orang itu akan mendapatkan penderitaan dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya oleh karena itu tidak sedikit dari murid KHS yang membencinya terutama orang yang pernah Sakura tindas tapi hal itu tak ditanggapi Sakura menurutnya asalkan ada Sasuke disampingnya _it's not problem_.

"Hn" hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari Uchiha bungsu itu yang menuju ke kelasnya diikuti oleh ke-4 _prince_ dan Sakura.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Pagi itu, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi tiga kali. Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas 3-A yang juga merupakan kelas dari Sasuke cs dan Sakura. Sasuke memilih tempat dipojokan dekat dengan jendela sudah duduk manis di kursinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang duduk di bangku depan Sasuke sedang sibuk berbincang walaupun yang berbicara hanya Kiba dan ditanggapi gumaman tak jelas dari ketiga temannya yang lain. Pemuda berambut hitam dan melawan grafitasi itu justru sibuk memandangi gerbang KHS yang dimasuki oleh dua mobil mewah tampak mobil tersebut berhenti di depan pintu masuk KHS keluarlah dua orang memakai setelan jas hitam dan menggunakan kacamata hitam khas bodyguard dan seorang maid dan bulter membungkuk hormat pd mobil ferrari berwarna hitam dan bercorak orange dibagian kursi pengemudi turunlah seseorang yang entah siapa itu, belum sempat Sasuke melihat orang itu tiba-tiba Kiba mengagetkannya.

"Ke… hei Sasuke! Kau mendengarkan apa yang kubilang kan?" Tanya Kiba menghadap kebelakang melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Ck!, kalau bicara jangan menggunakan bahasa alienmu dong! Aku kan tidak mengerti!" ngomel Kiba frustasi.

"Hn"

"Aaaaarrgghh! Menyebalkan!" teriak Kiba menghadapi Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang juga seperti itu.

"**DIAM KAU INUZUKA!**"

Shuut …. **Bruk**! "Aduh! I-itai!" teriak Kiba kesakitan setelah mendapatkan salam hangat dari Kakashi-sensei menggunakan penghapus papan.

"**DIAM. ATAU. KELUAR. DARI. KELASKU!**" kata Kakashi dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Ba-baik….." jawab Kiba takut, teman sekelasnya yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala prihatin. Poor Kiba~

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Tok!tok! terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar kelas.

"Permisi Kakashi-sensei. Bisakah saya menyita waktu anda sebentar?" Tanya guru perempuan bernama Anko-sensei itu.

"Tentu saja"

"Terima kasih". Wanita itupun masuk ke dalam kelas dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah depan kelas sambil menatap muridnya yang kebingungan dengan kedatangannya.

"Pasti kalian bingung kenapa sensei datang kesini. Sensei datang kesini ingin memperkenalkan teman baru dengan kalian". Terdengar gumaman antusias di seluruh penjuru kelas. Anko menoleh kearah pintu dan memberi isyarat pada seseorang di luar untuk masuk.

"Naru silahkan masuk!" panggil Anko-sensei. Orang yang dipanggilpun secara perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas, jika saja orang itu melihat secara keseluruhan maka dia akan melihat siswa-siswi yang menatapnya tidak percaya dan ekspresi terkejut.

" TI-ti-tidak mungkin di..dia kan!?"

**Dan fict ini diakhiri dengan**

**TBC**

**\(^0^)/**

Subete no kon'nichiwa Ogenkidesuka?(halo semua apa kabar?)

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked my first story. please be advised to mistake my story. And then, you may review this fic. Thank you :D


	2. Chapter 2

Previous story:

"Sensei datang kesini ingin memperkenalkan teman baru dengan kalian" terdengar gumaman antusias di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Naru silahkan masuk!"

"Ti-ti-tidak mungkin di…dia kan!?"

~(-.-)~

…

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Flashback On**

Kediaman Namikaze, New York

Tampak seorang gadis cantik berumur sebelas tahun terlihat shock dengan keputusan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau dengarkan Naru-chan! Tousan ingin kau ke Jepang dan sekolah di Konoha High School saat kau berumur lima belas tahun!" kata Minato.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Naru harus ke Inggris untuk mengurus perusahaan Tousan di sana" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dengar Naru-chan kami ingin kau memiliki teman sebaya yang seumuran denganmu. Dan Kaasan ingin Naru-chan segera menemukan orang yang berharga bagi Naru" kata Kushina.

"Tousan?"

Minato tersenyum lembut "Tenang saja untuk masalah mengurus perusahaan biar Tousan dan Kaasan yang kesana, jadi Naru-chan mau yaa…?" mohon Minato.

"Tapi kenapa harus disana?"

"Itu karena Kaasan dan Tousan alumni disana, jadi Kaasan ingin Naru-chan juga jadi alumni disana. Kami mohon Naru~ Kaasan dan Tousan janji ini akan jadi permintaan terakhir"

"Apa yang Tousan dan Kaasan katakan? Tousan dan Kaasan sampai kapanpun masih bisa meminta pada Naru, jangan berkata seolah-olah Kaasan dan Tousan akan meninggalkan Naru!. Naru benci itu!" jawab Naruto marah.

"Hehehehe maafkan kami… Kaasan dan Tousan tak bermaksud seperti itu pada Naru~. Jadi Naru maukan?"

"Eeemm… baiklah. Naru akan coba pikirkan, tapi jangan banyak berharap" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Arigato Naru-chan!" jawab kedua orangtuanya berbarengan sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

"Hei! hei! Naru kan belum mengatakan setuju!" kesal Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengrucutkan bibir cherrynya imut.

"Kyaaa! anak Kaasan memang manis!" gemas Kushina sambil mencubit pipi Naruto yang chuby.

"Waaaa! Kaasan i-itai!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

"Sini Kaasan cubit lagi" tawa Kushina

"Tidak mauuuu!" Naruto lari menghindari cubitan maut Kaasannya.

"Hahahahaha" Minato pun tertawa melihat istrinya sedang mengejar anaknya.

Mereka sangat menikmati momen bahagia yang jarang terjadi ini tanpa tahu maut akan memisahkan mereka.

**Lima tahun kemudian….**

Tokyo, Jepang 20.00pm

Sebuah pesawat jet pribadi dengan model terbaru mendarat mulus di landasan khusus Bandara Narita, Tokyo Jepang. Sekilas, beberapa pasang mata menatap kagum sekaligus iri. Kagum karena pesawat jet itu tampak hebat jika disandingkan dengan pesawat-pesawat lain di tempat itu dan iri karena mereka tak tahu kapan bisa memiliki salah satu jet termahal saat ini, pemiliknyapun pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Pintu pesawat itupun terbuka secara perlahan sambil mengeluarkan desisan halus saat pintunya tergeser kesamping. Tidak lupa, sebuah tangga tinggi yang terbuat dari besi ditempelkan ke pintu pesawat tersebut untuk memudahkan penumpang turun dari pesawat. Terlihat dua wanita remaja keluar dari pesawat. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang panjang, hanya saja wanita yang berjalan lebih dulu memiliki rambut pirang cerah dan warna matanya biru cerah seperti warna langit di musim panas dan terlihat glamours sedangkan wanita yang berjalan dibelakangnya memiliki rambut pirang tapi tak secerah wanita didepannya dan memiliki warna mata ungu yang terkesan biasa. Orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya menatap kagum tak lupa wajah mereka yang tampak merona melihat kedua wanita cantik itu. Tampak wanita yang berjalan duluan itu merapikan dress berwarna kuning dan kacamata hitam menutupi mata indahnya dan segera menuruni tangga dengan anggun diikuti wanita yang mirip dengannya sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan.

"Hei! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita yang menggunakan kacamata itu. Tapi dimana ya…? Aku lupa" tanya salah satu orang yang berada di bandara itu.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Dia kan Namikaze Naruto, artis yang terkenal di New York!" jawab satu orang lainnya.

"Kyaaaa! Ada bintang idola si Namikaze Naruto!"

"Kyaaaa! Mana…mana?!"

Kedua orang yang mendengar teriakan itupun segera memasuki sebuah limousin hitam elegan yang terpakir di dekat pesawat tersebut tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang disekitarnya yang histeris akibat salah satu wanita pirang itu.

"Kyaaa! Narruuu-chaan….!" orang-orang itu berteriak memanggil sang idola walaupun mereka terlambat karena mobil mewah yang dinaiki idola mereka itu sudah pergi menjauh meninggalkan bandara yang ramai akibat bintang idola itu.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Naruto's pov**

Aku memandang datar pemandangan bandara Narita lewat kaca mobil. Perlahan tapi pasti, mobil yang kutumpangi mulai berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang yang histeris karena mengetahui kedatanganku.

Tidak pernah kupikirkan kalau aku akan ke sini. Ku pejamkan mataku sambil menghela nafas pelan. Aku merasa benar-benar letih. Bagaimana tidak, setelah menyelesaikan proyek baru di Paris tiba-tiba saja Iruka yang merupakan kepala pelayan menyuruh ( baca: memaksa)ku untuk berlibur ke Jepang. Aku tahu, aku harus berlibur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang selalu bekerja lembur untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang selalu menumpuk. Tapi tetap saja ini menyebalkan! Bagaimana tidak? Dipaksa berlibur disaat kau sedang asik-asiknya bekerja. Memang Iruka telah mempersiapkan segalanya termasuk menyuruh paman Yamato yang merupakan sekertaris kepercayaanku untuk bertanggung jawab mengerjakan tugasku selama aku pergi berlibur. Ta-tapi Aaaarrrrggghhh! Aku tetap saja tidak terima!.

"Ah!" kubuka mataku kaget teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa nona Naruto?" kata seseorang yang mirip denganku kawatir. Kulirik wanita berambut pirang lebih pucat dariku bermata biru keabuan yang duduk didepanku.

"Shion-nee, berhentilah memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu" kataku datar pada wanita yang lebih tua enam tahun dariku.

"Hehehehe aku tau! Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresimu Naru-chan~. Kau tahu mukamu itu sangat menyeramkan. Aku jadi heran kenapa fansmu sangat menyukaimu yang bermuka datar dan minim eksperesi ini, kecuali saat kau sedang berada di depan kamera"

"Hmm" jawabku seadanya.

**End of Naruto's POV**

"Uuuggh! Kau selalu saja menjawab seperti itu jika ada seseorang bertanya tidakah ada kata-kata yang lain?. Oohh iya daripada itu kenapa kau tadi terkejut seperti itu seolah-olah ingat sesuatu?"

"Hn… Naru memang ingat sesuatu"

"Ingat apa? Apa ada barang yang ketinggalan, jika ada aku akan menelpon Iruka-jiisan untuk mengirimnya segera"

"Tidak, Naru bukan ketinggalan barang. Tapi Naru teringat sesuatu…, sesuatu tentang permintaan terakhir Tousan dan Kaasan…" jawab Naruto pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Shion.

"Souka? Apa itu?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Hmmm… mereka meminta Naru untuk bersekolah di Konoha High School yang di Jepang ini" jawab Naruto secara cepat, singkat,jelas, padat dan tidak pake macet (loh?).

"Hah? Bukannya itu sekolah terelit di Jepang yang diminati seluruh murid di seluruh dunia?!" kaget Shion mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Ya.. Kaasan dan Tousan adalah alumni KHS dan mereka ingin Naru menjadi alumni disana juga" jawab Naruto.

"Apakah kau berminat untuk sekolah?" tanya Shion.

"Eeemm… menurut Naru itu tidak buruk untuk di coba" jawab Naruto menghadap ke jendela walaupun sebentar dan sekilas Shion dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tanpa diketahui Naruto, Shion ikut tersenyum senang melihat senyuman Naruto yang sudah lama tidak terlihat itu tapi cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan.

"Begituu…." Terlihat Shion mengangguk mengerti. Suasana tampak sunyi beberapa saat sampai satu suara mengagetkan Naruto.

"AKU MENGERTI! Aku akan menghubungi Iruka-jisan untuk memasukanmu di KHS, aku yakin Iruka-jiisan pasti senang mendengarnya" sahut Shion gembira sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh?! Apa Nee-san bilang?!. Aku kan belum bilang untuk sekolah di sana?" jawab Naruto dengan muka setengah kaget mendengar perkataan Shion tapi cepat-cepat disembunyikan dan mengembalikan mukanya menjadi datar.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula kau tidak pernah merasakan masa sekolah padahal kau sudah berumur 16 tahun. Kau terlalu jenius sih makaya kau tak pernah merasakan indahnya masa sekolah, kau dari dulu selalu ikut Home Schooling. Dan itu juga merupakan permintaan terakhir mendiang orang tuamu kan Naru-chan? Apa kau setega itu sehingga mengecewakan mereka?!" tanya Shion dengan muka dibuat seperti anak terbuang tapi di dalam hati Shion agak harap-harap cemas dengan keputusan Naruto. Dengan muka Shion yang seperti itu pasti membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa iba kecuali Naruto. Dengan muka datarnya Naruto menjawab.

"Berhentilah memasang muka seperti itu, Naru tak kan terpengaruh" mendengar penjelasan Naruto membuat hati Shion tertusuk ratusan jarum dan hancur berkeping-keping tapi kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan selanjutnya membuat hatinya gembira.

"Tapi… baiklah Naru akan sekolah disana" jawab Naruto sambil menutup matanya kembali.

"YATTA!, AKU BERHASIL! Arigatou Naru-chaann!" teriak Shion gembira, memeluk Naruto sekilas dan segera menelpon Iruka. Naruto yang pura-pura tertidur hanya tersenyum maklum dalam hati menghadapi tingkah maid yang selalu menemaninya selain Iruka dan sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya.

'Kaasan …. Tousan… sekarang Naru akan memenuhi permintaan kalian. Naru harap kalian gembira disana' lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Tokyo, Jepang

Kediaman Namikaze, 22.15pm

Naruto sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya melihat bulan purnama, hembusan angin mengibarkan helai rambut pirangnya yang indah dan lembut. Di bawah sinar bulan wajah Naruto tampak begitu cantik dan damai bagaikan seorang dewi. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona akan kecantikannya. Namun dibalik wajah cantik itu tersimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Saat ini Naruto sedang memikirkan kira-kira bagaimana rasanya sekolah layaknya remaja normal pada umumnya. 'Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal buruk di sekolah' pikir Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Iruka berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Nona Naruto!" panggil Iruka. Pria berambut coklat dan memiliki bekas luka melintang di wajahnya memasang ekspresi marah. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan terkejut mendapatkan Iruka ada di Jepang.

"I-iruka-ojisan kenapa oji-san ada di sini?. Bukannya oji-san ada di New York?" tanya Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Saya segera kesini setelah mendengar dari Shion bahwa nona Naruto ingin bersekolah karena itu saya segera kesini untuk mempersiapkan keperluan nona. Daripada itu …apa yang nona lakukan di sini malam-malam?" tanya Iruka.

"Bersantai?" Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah anda saja. Saya kemari mencari anda, karena anda harus menemui seseorang dari Konoha High School." kata Iruka.

"Hm, Naru akan menemuinya." kata Naruto datar. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Iruka dibelakangnya. Disana telah menunggu seorang pria berambut silver yang memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya kecuali matanya. Ia sedang membaca buku berwarna orange berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise, buku itu terlihat mencurigakan bagi Naruto.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Naruto, mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan pria itu. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Oh, saya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Saya kemari membawa surat dan keperluan lainnya yang anda butuhkan untuk bersekolah di sekolah kami." Kakashi mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan seragam khas KHS dari tasnya dan menyerahkan ke Naruto.

"Ini berkas-berkasnya. Silahkan isi berkas-berkas ini dan ini adalah seragam anda di KHS". Naruto menerima berkas dan seragam itu dari Kakashi dan segera membaca berkasnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksud dari berkas ini? Saya akan mulai sekolah besok?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Itu tergantung dari kemauan yang mendaftar" jawab Kakashi. Perkataan Kakashi sontak membuat suasana menjadi sunyi akibat keterdiaman Naruto.

"Lebih cepat bukannya lebih baik nona?" Irukapun menjawab sebelum mension ini berubah menjadi kuburan. Naruto menoleh menatap Iruka'Kenapa harus besok ji-san?', seakan tau arti tatapan nonanya Iruka hanya membalas dengan senyum simpul.

"Ehhm! Terima kasih Hatake-san. Apakah anda akan segera pulang?" Tanya Naruto yang menghentikan tatapannya ke Iruka.

"em.. karena saya adalah guru anda disana sebaiknya anda memanggil saya Kakashi-sensei" saran Kakashi.

"Baiklah, anda dapat memanggil nama saya Naruto saja. Bagaimana Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tidak buruk juga" senyum Kakashi.

"Apakah Kakashi-sensei akan segera pulang setelah ini?" tanya Naruto ulang.

"Yeah. Saya masih ada keperluan yang lain" kata Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu biar sopir saya yang mengentar anda"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, saya kesini membawa mobil sendiri" tolak Kakashi halus.

"Souka?. Kalau begitu. Shion, tolong antar Kakashi-sensei keluar" perintah Naruto pada Shion yang berdiri dibelakang Kakashi. Shion pun menyuruh Kakashi mengikutinya. Sebelum Kakashi mengikuti Shion , ia sempat terpukau akan kecantikan Shion.

'wow, she is so beauty' pikir Kakashi sebelum mengikuti Shion dari belakang meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Melihat hal itu, Iruka menahannya. "Anda mau kemana, Nona?" tanya Iruka dengan nada tegas.

"Emm, ke kantor?" jawab Naruto tak yakin dengan jawabannya. 'Damn! Kukira aku bisa kabur darinya dan memeriksa laporan yang paman Yamato kerjakan' pikirnya.

"Oh, no! Anda harus istirahat sekarang Nona Naruto. Wajah anda pucat dan tak kan kubiarkan anda bekerja sampai kondisi anda prima, lagipula bukankah anda besok akan ke sekolah? Dan saya tak mau ambil resiko besok anda akan kelelahan dan membuat penyakit anda akan kambuh." kata Iruka dengan nada suaranya yang tak ingin dibantah. Naruto sama sekali tak bisa melawan perintah Iruka yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri.

"Naru akan tidur jika Iruka-jisan berjanji untuk tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel Nona".

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Naruto-chan" jawab Iruka. Dengan lesu Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh Iruka seperti biasanya.

"Oyasumi Naruto-chan" Iruka tersenyum lembut sambil merapikan selimut yang Naruto pakai.

"Oyasumi Tousan Iruka…" balas Naruto lalu tertidur dengan pulas. Iruka yang mendengar itu tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening Naruto sekilas, setelah selesai ia mematikan lampu kamar Naruto dan keluar kamar sambil menutup pintu perlahan.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Terlihat matahari menampakkan cahayanya di pagi ini, burung-burungpun berkicau merdu menambah seseorang menjadi senang mendengarnya. Tentu saja pagi ini merupakan awal kesibukan bagi semua orang tak terkecuali di mension Namikaze. Tampak beberapa maid sibuk membersihkan rumah mewah itu, ada yang menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan lantai, mencuci mobil dan lain sebagainya yang tidak mungkin di jelaskan satu persatu. Namun di satu tempat tercium aroma makanan yang menggugah selera (membuat perut author keroncongan T~T), terlihat gadis berambut pirang pucat bermata keunguan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shion sedang memasak untuk bekal Naruto untuk dibawa ke sekolah.

"Iruka ji-san, apa Naruto sudah bangun?" tanya Shion tersadar bahwa Naruto belum turun untuk sarapan padahal sekolah dimulai empat puluh menit lagi.

"Ji-san juga tidak tahu" jawab Iruka sambil menaruh sarapan di meja makan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamarnya untuk melihatnya" kata Shion sambil melepaskan celemek yang ia gunakan tapi terhenti oleh perkataan Iruka.

"Biar aku saja. Kau lanjutkan saja memasak" kata Iruka. Baru saja Iruka akan membangunkan Naruto tapi orang yang akan di bangunkan sudah menuruni tangga dengan berpakaian rapi seragam khas KHS dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat kuda.

"Naru berangkat" kata Naruto datar.

"Setidaknya kau harus sarapan dulu Naru-chan! Kau juga harus meminum obatmu, kalau kau tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu bagaimana caranya kau minum obat?!" omel Shion.

"Naru tak kan mati jika meminum obat tanpa makan"

"Naru, aku minta kau sarapan sekarang!" dengan muka seram Iruka menyuruh Naruto untuk segera duduk di kursi meja makan, alhasil Naruto tak bisa menolak dan menuruti perkataan Iruka.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, seperti biasa Naruto diberi bermacam-macam tablet dan kapsul(yang author sendiri tidak tahu namanya) dengan tatapan bosan Naruto meminum obat itu dengan sekali teguk. Naruto pun menyambar tas sekolahnya berjalan dengan anggun menuju mobilnya ditemani Iruka dan Shion di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto.

"Selamat Pagi Naruto hime-sama" sapa para pelayan yang dilewati Naruto, tetapi ditanggapi cuek oleh Naruto.

"Saya dan Shion akan mendampingi nona ke sekolah" kata Iruka setelah sampai di depan dua mobil mewah.

"Why? Naru bukan anak kecil lagi Iruka-jisan. Naru akan berangkat sendiri ke sekolah" kata Naruto menolak perkataan Iruka.

"Tidak! Nona baru pertama kali datang ke Jepang, kami kawatir akan terjadi sesuatu dengan nona yang seorang artis ini. Lagipula nona tidak tahu jalan dari sini ke sekolah kan?" bantah Iruka.

"Haah.., terserah kalian saja. Tapi Naru ingin menyetir mobil Naru sendiri" kata Naruto sambil masuk kedalam mobil ferrari hitam elegan dengan corak orange.

"Kau hebat Iruka-jisan" puji Shion.

"Tentu saja" kata Iruka dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Konoha High School merupakan sekolah terelit sejepang dan merupakan sekolah terfavorit di seluruh dunia, hanya orang-orang berbakat dan kaya saja yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini. Sekolah ini dibangun oleh keluarga Senju yang merupakan ibu dari ayahnya Naruto bisa dibilang neneknya Naruto, tentu saja gedung ini sudah dibangun selama bertahun-tahun.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan disambut bungkukan hormat dari Iruka, Shion dan bodyguardnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tampak tak suka.

"Berhentilah membungkuk seperti itu. Naru tidak suka melihatnya" perkataan Naruto membuat mereka menegakkan badannya. "Kalian pulanglah. Sepulang sekolah kalian tidak perlu menjemput Naru". "Dan tidak ada penolakan lagi" lanjut Naruto dengan tegas tak membiarkan Iruka yang ingin protes. Iruka yang mendengar itu hanya mengatupkan mulutnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah tapi kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam" kata Iruka dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Selamat belajar Naru-chaan. Ganbatte!" kata Shion memberikan semangat pada Naruto mencium pipi gembal Naruto sekilas dan berlalu pergi diikuti Iruka dan bodyguard menuju mobil untuk meninggalkan KHS.

'haaah… Akhirnya mereka pergi juga" pikir Naruto dalam hati dan sekarang ia harus bersiap menemui neneknya yaitu Tsunade yang sudah lama tak dijumpai dan Naru yakin neneknya akan memarahi dirinya yang tidak ada kabar dan baru kembali.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah melalui lorong-lorong sekolah tampak bingung dengan tata ruang di sana, ia ingin bertanya tapi disana tampak sepi yang Naruto yakini semua sudah diruang belajar masing-masing mengingat jam menujukkan pukul delapan lebih lima menit. Tapi tak sengaja Naruto melihat sosok siswi yang baru keluar dari toilet wanita, segera saja ia mengejar siswi itu. Terlihat siswi itu menggunakan kacamata seperti Harry Potter, menggunakan seragam kedodoran dan berambut indigo panjang yang di kepang, terlihat ng? culun?.

"Ng, permisi nona bisakah kau menunjukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" kata Naruto ramah pada gadis culun itu.

"Eh! Ng!? ma-mari ikuti saya.." jawab gadis itu tergagap. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, 'lucu' pikir Naruto. Gadis culun itupun memandu Naruto menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Naruto berdiri diluar ruangan terlihat didepannya terdapat pintu bercat coklat yang berisi tulisan'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' yang diukir berwarna gold. Narutopun berbalik menatap gadis itu. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku kesini nona ng?"

"Hi-hinata, Hyuuga Hinata kau dapat memanggilku de-dengan Hinata" kata gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto kau bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto saja" kata naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dan disambut Hinata dengan malu-malu. "ng? bo-boleh saya tahu. Apakah a-anda Namikaze Naruto yang se-seorang artis itu?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup membuat Naruto tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Hahahaha! Kau tahu Hinata-chan mukamu sangat imut jika seperti itu. Ugh! Kau membuat ku sakit perut. Lagipula berhentilah berbicara formal seperti itu.. kau seperti berbicara dengan presiden Amerika saja. Ya, aku Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto. Hinata-chan bisa mengatakannya kan?" kata Naruto dengan tawa renyah yang sudah lama tidak terlihat itu, membuat Hinata semakin menundukan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar pujian Naruto.(ha? Pujian ga salah tu? 0_0)

"Un! Na-naru-chan jangan be-berkata seperti itu. Kalau begitu a-aku mau kembali ke kelas saja" kata Hinata berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa pelan. "Arigato Hinata-chan telah mengantarku!" teriak Naruto supaya terdengar oleh Hinata. Naruto pun mengambil nafas sebentar dan mengetuk pintu di depannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruh untuk masuk. Naruto pun membuka pintu secara perlahan, terlihat seorang wanita yang tampak muda tapi tidak dengan umurnya sedang membaca berkas yang tidak diketahui Naruto. "Siapa?' tanya wanita itu lagi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari berkas yang di mejanya tampak sangat serius.

"Saya murid baru di sekolah ini, nama saya Namikaze Naruto" mendengar suara dan nama yang tak asing bagi wanita itu, membuat wanita tua tapi masih terlihat muda itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Terlihat sangat terkejut dan segera melihat gadis pirang yang dihadapannya segera saja dia berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu dengan ekspresi dingin. Naruto yang melihat itu menutup matanya erat bersiap menerima resiko yang akan dihadapinya.

**Bruuk!**

'Eh?!' Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menghangat sontak membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati wanita yang merupakan kepala sekolah itu memeluknya erat.

"Syu-syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Na-naruuu" basah Naruto merasakan basah pada baju seragam yang ia kenakan. Naruto segera mengkat tangannya untuk mengangkat kepala yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Baa-chan~. Jangan menangis lagi.. Naru mohon" Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata neneknya menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya dengan tangan yang tetap menyangga kepala wanita tua itu untuk terus menghadap padanya. "Kau tahu Baa-chan? Ku kira kau akan marah pada Naru…" kata Naruto lagi.

"**Baka!**" bentak Tsunade sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"Aduh! Saakiit Baa-chan!~" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang di aninyaya neneknya.

"APA KAU TAHU SEBERAPA PANIKNYA AKU KETIKA MENGETAHUI KAU MENGHILANG TANPA KABAR SAMA SEKALI!? KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU MATI JANTUNGAN HAH!? Apa kau tahu Baa-san sangat kawatir ..ka-kau menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Baa-san tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang sangat Baa-san sayangi" tangis Tsunade, tubuhnya bergetar pelan berusaha menahan tangis yang semakin menjadi membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Gomen-ne Baa-chan~" sesal Naruto.

"Sudalah Naru tak apa… lagipula Baa-san dengar kau sudah menghancurkan orang gila itu"

"Hn" jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Huh! Kau pelit kata sekali tapi Baa-san bangga padamu. Oh ya Naru untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Tsunade bingung. "Naru kesini untuk menepati janji Naru pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk bersekolah di sini" jawab Naruto. "Begitu?" Tsunade tampak terdiam sebentar.

"Kalau begitu kau keruang guru yang ada disebelah ruanganku, temui seorang guru wanita bernama Anko. Dia akan mengantarmu ke kelas" Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan Tsunade, ia akan segera keluar ruangan jika tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut sang nenek sehingga membuat hatinya mencair.

"Naruto sampai kapanpun kami akan selalu menyayangi dan melindungimu, jadi kau berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan kami lagi. Kau mengerti Naruto?"

"Okey, Baa-chan" kata Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu menutup pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju ruang guru yang ditunjuk oleh neneknya tadi.

Naruto berdiri di luar ruang guru. Dengan berat hati, dia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Semua perhatian guru yang ada langsung menatap Naruto. Merasa sangat gugup dan mencoba tersenyum."Selamat pagi" sapa Naruto. Hening..

"Kyaaa! Bukannya itu Namikaze Naruto artis idola New York itu?" tiba-tiba semua guru cewek histeris dan segera menghampiri Naruto sedangkan guru cowok hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Anko yang baru keluar dari ruangannya terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang di grumuni oleh teman-teman sekantornya.

"Astaga apa yang kalian lakukan?" Anko segera menghampiri Naruto dan menolongnya dari serangan-serangan guru-guru di ruangan itu, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Anko setelah berhasil menolong Naruto.

"Hm" jawab Naruto. 'itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin sekolah di sekolah umum seperti ini' sahut Naruto dalam hati.

"Anko-sensei, kau tahu kenapa Namikaze Naruto ada di sini?" tanya salah satu guru mewakilkan guru yang lainnya yang bingung.

"Dia disini untuk bersekolah, dia murid baru disini. Jadi jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya jika kalian tidak ingin dipecat oleh kepala sekolah yang merupakan nenek dari gadis ini". Jawab Anko lalu menghadap Naruto. "Anda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, tadi Tsunade-sama sudah menghubungiku untuk mengantarmu ke kelas. Sebaiknya kau ikuti aku sebelum kau mati kehabiskan nafas akibat pelukan maut yang mereka berikan" lanjut Anko, Naruto mengangguk mengikuti Anko meninggalkan guru-guru yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Anko tadi dengan mulut menganga tidak elit. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas 3-A, sesampainya di depan ruang kelas tersebut Anko mengetuk pintu dan keluarlah seseorang yang dikenal oleh Naruto saat bertamu ke mansion Namikaze. "Naruto-chan tunggulah sebentar disini, masuklah setelah saya memberikan kode untuk masuk" kata Anko lalu masuk kedalam kelas sedangkan Naruto berdiri di luar kelas sambil menunggu kode untuk masuk. "Naru silahkan masuk!" merasa namanya dipanggil Narutopun berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas, kedatangannyapun disambut tatapan tidak percaya dan terkejut oleh siswa-siswi di kelas itu.

"Ti-ti-tidak mungkin di…dia kan!?"

**Flashback off**

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Ti-ti-tidak mungkin di…dia kan. Namikaze Naruto!?" ucap salah satu siswa sambil menunjuk kearah gadis cantik dan imut yang menjadi idola masa kini sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain saling berbisik. Yang ditujuk hanya cuek dihadapan mereka.

"Naru perkenalkan dirimu" kata Anko-sensei.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, you can call me Naruto. Nice to meet you, Thanks". Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk di hadapan teman-teman barunya.

"Sensei harap kalian bisa berteman dengan Naruto. Kalau begitu, Kakashi-sensei maaf telah membuat acara mengajarmu terganggu" kata Anko terhadap Kakashi. "Tidak masalah" jawab Kakashi sopan. Anko pun keluar kelas.

"Baiklah Naruto kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Sasuke atau Sakura. Sasuke, Sakura angkat tangan kalian" kata Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakurapun mengangkat tangan mereka. Naruto melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian namun saat melihat Sasuke yang juga menatapnya, entah mengapa jantung Naruto tiba-tiba berdetak cepat ketika onyx itu dengan tak sengaja bertemu dengan sapphire miliknya, keduanya seperti tertarik ke dalam iris satu sama lain. Bahkan orang yang ditatapnyapun merasakan hal yang sama. "Naruto kau sudah menentukan akan duduk dimana?" pertanyaan Kakashi sontak memutuskan ikatan yang berlangsung beberapa detik tadi. Tak sengaja Naruto melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya tadi dan iapun tersenyum tipis melihat temannya itu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas bersemu merah melihat senyuman Naruto yang seperti malaikat itu walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Kakashi-sensei bolehkah Naru duduk dibangku itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Dengan orang itu" tunjuk Naruto kearah bangku yang diinginkannya.

**TBC**

**\(^0^)/**

Haloha semuanya….

Apa kabar? Terimakasih telah mereview fict ini. Maaf, ya bila ada kesalahan kata-kata. Author akan membalas review kalian…

** 11**

makasih atas pujiannya…. :D, ini sudah cukup panjang belum?

**Kujyou-san **

Ini udah lanjut ko… emm rasanya kurang cocok dipanggil dengan "san" deh soalnya masih baru jadi ga enak(belum terbiasa dipanggil gitu), hehehe jadi malu. Panggil Rin saja ya…

**Gaara gaara geere**

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih banyak ya…

**Zulaen **

Makasih banyak. Ini sudah lanjut.

**Guest **

Ia ini SasuNaru kok… masalah yaoi sama genderbend Rin juga bingung? Bagaimana enaknya ya? . teriakan panjangnya udah tak benerin. Bagaimana sudah bagus belum? Hehehehe makasih sarannya ya… kalau ada yang salah lagi tolong beri tahu ya….

**Amour-chan **dan **Tina Uchiha **

Sudah lanjut kok. Makasih banyak ya…

**Yuichi**

Dia yang dimaksud adalah Naruto. Makasih banyak, ya…

**Luca Marvell **

Itu masih rahasia hehehehehehe yang sabar, ya… :D

**Sayaku Shiina'Shi-Chan**

Ini sudah di usahain update kilat. Tapi rasanya setelah chapter ini akan update lama soalnya Rin bakal mempersiapin UN sih (semoga aja bisa terus update). Makasih udah review ya…

**Runa BluGreeYama **

Makasih atas sarannya,ya. Sensainya sudah diganti jadi Sensei dichapter ini ko. Ini sudah termasuk panjang kan?

**Yunaucii **dan **Minyak tanah**

Sudah tahu Naru itu cewek atau cowok kan? bagaimana word'a sudah cukup panjang kan?

**Vianycka Hime **

Ia ini pairingnya SasuNaru ko. Baca terus ya…

**Siihat Namikaze Natsumi**

Hehehe gak apa-apa kok, justru saran Senpai membantu Rin memperbaiki yang salah. Makasih atas saran dan pujiannya. Dukung Rin terus ok?

** .58**

Ini udah lanjut kok

**Thedy 76**

Hehehehe maaf deh, sengaja biar penasaran. Makasih saran'a ya..

Makasih atas saran dan dukungan kalian. Tetep dukung Rin terus ya?.

Akhir kata Rin ucapkan:

**Review Please **


	3. Chapter 3

Previous story:

"Naruto kau sudah menentukan akan duduk dimana?" tanya Kakashi memutuskan ikatan yang berlangsung. Naruto tak sengaja melihat teman yang baru dikenalnya, ia pun tersenyum lembut membuat seluruh penghuni kelas bersemu merah.

"Kakashi-sensei bolehkah Naru duduk dengan orang itu?"

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Kakashi ulang.

"Dengan orang itu" tunjuk Naruto kearah bangku yang diinginkannya.

~(-.-)~

…

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Dengan orang itu" tunjuk Naruto kearah bangku yang diinginkannya, yang lainnyapun melihat kearah bangku yang ditunjuk. Terdapat seorang wanita berambut indigo di kepang mengunakan kacamata sedang membaca buku dengan serius, merasa diperhatikan dan ditunjuk gadis itupun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya kearah seseorang yang menunjuk dirinya.

"Na-naru-chan?!"ucap Hinata pelan tapi cukup di dengar oleh semua yang berada di kelas itu, kaget tentu saja Hinata merasa kaget menemukan seseorang yang ditemuinya tadi berada di depan kelasnya. 'Hinata kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto?' begitulah pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak seluruh orang yang berada di kelas kecuali Naruto dan Hinata, ketika Hinata tampak shock atas kedatangan Naruto.

"Hi! Hinata-chan, kau sangat serius membaca sampai-sampai Hinata-chan baru menyadari keberadaanku. Naru jadi kecewa" lanjut Naruto dengan muka yang dibuat-buat menjadi sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu Naru-chan. Aku bukan bermaksud begitu~" kata Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya. Naruto melihat itu hanya menampakkan senyum sekilas.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan. Naru hanya bercanda, jadi Kakashi-sensei bolehkah Naru duduk bersama Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto menghadap kearah Kakashi.

"Bagaimana ya? Tapi Hinata duduk sebangku bersama Ten-ten kan?" jawab Kakashi. Mendengar itu Naruto menoleh ke arah teman sebangku Hinata. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca seolah-olah meminta agar permintaannya di kabulkan itu membuat semuanya merona hebat tak banyak dari mereka mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidung (baca: mimisan).

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu aku akan duduk bersama Sakura saja" gagap Ten-ten tak kuasa melihat tatapan Naruto. Ten-ten pun segera membenahi barangnya tak menyadari Naruto yang menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan senyum kemenangan. Baru saja Ten-ten berjalan ke arah bangku Sakura tapi terhenti akibat suara yang muncul dari pintu kelas.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk di bangku milikku?!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat ala pony tail beramata biru laut tapi tak secerah mata milik Naruto yang berwana biru langit musim panas.

"Astaga Ino aku lupa kalau kau duduk bersamaku" kata Sakura baru tersadar dari keterpukauannya terhadap Naruto.

"Dasar. Padahal aku hanya ke kamar mandi sebentar, tapi kau cepat sekali melupakanku"

"Hehehe gomenne Ino" jawab Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil meminta maaf pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Ino itu. "Huh! Sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi" Inopun berjalan menuju ke bangkunya sedangkan Ten-ten kembali ke bangku semula.

"Lalu Naru duduk bersama siapa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan muka sedih karena tidak dapat duduk sebangku bersama Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di bangku paling pojok itu?" kata Kakashi berusaha agar Naruto melupakan kekecewaannya akibat tidak bisa duduk sebangku bersama Hinata.

"Haaah~ Baiklah" jawab Naruto. Narutopun berjalan kearah bangku yang ditunjuk senseinya tadi, tak meyadari setiap langkahnya yang melewati setiap bangku terlena akibat aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Setelah sampai dibangkunya Naruto segera mendudukan diri berusaha agar tak terlalu mempedulikan tatapan ingin tahu teman-teman barunya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sebelum memulai pembelajaran bolehkah kami bertanya kepada Namikaze-san? Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berambut coklat dan terdapat segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi, dan dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari teman-temannya ingin tahu tentang Naruto yang merupakan pembisnis dan seorang artis terkenal di seluruh dunia.

"Haah~, Baiklah tapi hanya sebentar saja. Kau mengertikan Kiba?"

"Hai!" jawab Kiba. "Baiklah Namikaze-san, bolehkah kami bertanya tentangmu?" tanya Kiba sambil menghadap kearah belakang dan menatap Naruto yang duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke.

"Selama aku masih bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu tentu saja tak masalah, umm bisakah kau memanggilku Naruto saja? Lagipula kita akan menjadi teman kurasa memanggil dengan formal seperti itu akan membuat suasana menjadi kaku. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana seperti itu membuat badan menjadi pegal. Kita rileks saja ok?" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Baiklah Nami eh! maksudku Naruto-chan sebenarnya kau asli dari Amerika ya?" tanya Kiba mencoba memanggil Naruto dengan cara biasa tapi tetap terdengar kaku dan sopan di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menahan tawa.

"Bukan sebenarnya aku keturunan Jepang mengingat Tou-san dan Kaa-san merupakan orang Jepang, hanya saja media salah mengartikan dan mengatakan aku asli Amerika padahal aku pindah ke Amerika saat usiaku baru lima tahun" jawab Naruto lembut.

"Pantas saja Naruto-chan terdengar tidak kaku saat berbicara bahasa Jepang, apakah Naru-chan selalu menggunakan bahasa Jepang saat berbincang dengan kerabatmu. Ku dengar Naruto-chan tidak pernah sekolah di sekolah umum, apa itu benar?" tanya Ten-ten yang mulai antusias mengintrogasi Naruto.

"Ya, aku selalu menggunakan bahasa Jepang di rumah dan aku memang tidak pernah sekolah di sekolah umum mengingat aku menggunakan jasa home schooling. Mendengar jawaban Naruto semuanya mengangguk mengerti kecuali Sasuke tentu saja. "Aku sekolah di sini juga berkat dari keinginan mendiang Tou-san dan Kaa-san, walau hanya sebentar lagipula aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya sekolah di sekolah umum" lanjut Naruto membatalkan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan temannya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-chan bisa kenal dengan dengan Hinata?" tanya seseorang lagi.

"Oh itu, tadi aku ingin ke ruang kepala sekolah tapi aku tak tahu arah dan saat aku tersesat aku tak sengaja bertemu Hinata-chan di koridor. Hinata-chan yang mengantarku" Naruto tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hinata. "Arigato Hinata-chan!" lanjut Naruto menghadap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan lesung pipi menambah kecantikan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto, membuat semuanya menjadi terpukau tak lupa terdapat rona merah di kedua pipi masing-masing setiap orang di sana tapi cepat-cepat dihilangkan. Melihat tampang kaku tapi imut dari teman-temannya itu membuat Naruto tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hahaha!" tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa membuat semua teman barunya mengkerutkan alis bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang out of character. "Aku tidak kuat lagi, wajah kalian sungguh lucu. Apa kalian tahu? Kalian sungguh tak cocok bertampang kaku seperti itu membuat wajah kalian menjadi aneh. Aku kan sudah bilang agar kalian rileks saja. Kalian benar-benar lucu hehehehe" kata Naruto sambil tertawa sehingga menghilangkan suasana canggung dikelas itu, entah mengapa mereka ikut tertawa ketika melihat Naruto yang tertawa. Suasana menjadi gembira di kala kelas mereka kedatangan matahari pembawa keceriaan.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akhiri dulu perkenalannya dan lanjutkan pelajarannya ok?" kata Kakashi dengan senyum di balik maskernya, senang ketika melihat anak didiknya tertawa.

"Hai!" jawab semua serempak.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Next time….

Teng! Teng! Teng! lonceng berdentang keras menandakan sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tak terkecuali murid-muridpun dengan suka cita berhambur keluar meninggalkan kelas yang membosankan bagi mereka itu.

"Naruto-chan, kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami? Kami setelah ini akan ke karaoke" tanya Ten-ten.

"Kedengarannya menyenakan tapi aku akan pulang bersama Baa-chan sekarang, gomenne" jawab Naruto menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru lagipula masih banyak hari lain, jika mau bersenang-senang bersama kami kau tahu harus mencari siapa. Jaa Naru-chan~" Ino melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi diikuti teman-temannya.

Sekarang di kelas hanya tinggal berdua, Naruto bersama Hinata. Kesunyian melanda sampai-sampai terdengar suara dering handphone menandakan ada pesan masuk. Hinata mengambil handphone yang berada di saku jas sekolahnya dan membaca isi pesan masuk itu.

"Na-naru-chan a-aku harus pulang sekarang, sopirku sudah menunggu dari tadi. Ti-tidak apa-apa Naru-chan disini sendirian?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan, jika kau menungguku terus nanti kaasan dan tousan Hinata-chan bisa kawatir" Naruto menyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia baik-baik saja ditinggal sendiri. Hinata hanya bisa menganguk tapi tak dipungkiri ada raut kawatir di wajahnya Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut menenangkan.

"Ja-jaane Na-naru-chan" pamit Hinata dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Jaa Hinata-chan" balas Naruto. Setelah kepergian Hinata, Naruto segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan kirinya yang dilipat.

"Haaah boosaann~" Naruto menghela nafas sambil memandang pemandangan yang di sajikan di luar jendela. Tak sengaja Naruto melihat sebuah taman milik KHS tampak bunga-bunga dan pohon bermekaran meningkatkan keindahan yang tersaji di mata Naruto. 'Tidak ada salahnya aku kesana untuk menghirup udara segar sambil menunggu Baa-chan selesai dengan pekerjaannya' pikir Naruto dan beranjak dari bangkunya menuju ke mobilnya untuk mengambil gitar tuanya lalu pergi menuju taman KHS.

Naruto bersenandung riang melewati koridor sekolahnya. Tidak menyadari langkah kakinya mulai melewati tujuan utamanya, berjalan menuju taman KHS hendak melihat bunga-bunga sakura untuk meningkatkan moodnya ke titik terbaik. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega saat menyadari untuk sementara mungkin memang itulah yang dibutuhkannya.

Sepi, tenang. Ahh… ini baru namanya hidup.

Langkah gadis bersurai emaspun berhenti kala melihat dua bangku kayu yang diapit dua buah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran itu tak dihuni siapapun (alias kosong). Naruto menuju ke bangku tersebut dan segera mendudukan dirinya ke bangku kosong itu diletakan gitar tua miliknya disamping tempat duduknya. Menghirup udara sebentar dan segera menulis nada-nada yang akan menjadi lagu baru di buku catatan miliknya. Naruto lalu mengambil gitar tuanya, dan segera memejamkan matanya mencoba melantunkan melodi dari lagu yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Waah! Melelahkan sekali hari ini!~" keluh seseorang berambut coklat dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi pertandingan sudah dekat, kita tidak bisa bersantai makanya jadwal latihan di perketat" sahut seorang pria dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat di bagian ujungnya saja.

"Hooahem merepotkan~" kata seorang pria dengan rambut diikat tinggi seperti buah nanas.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat" dengan pelan pria dengan rambut berwarna merah dengan tatto "ai" di dahinya berujar.

"Hn" jawab seorang dingin.

Mengetahui ciri-ciri diatas tentu kalian tahu kan siapa itu? Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran sekolah kita satu ini yakni Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara. Mereka baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan klub mereka dan baru saja akan meninggalkan sekolah tapi terhenti akibat suara gitar yang terdengar merdu.

"Hei kalian dengar suara itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Aneh bukankah sekolah sudah usai beberapa jam lalu? Lagipula klub musik sudah bubar dari tadi" kata Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari asal suara itu" kata Kiba lagi, Kibapun segera berjalan mencari asal muasal suara itu dengan semangat diikuti keempat temannya yang tampak ogah-ogahan berbanding terbalik dengan Kiba.

Ima wo kowashite shimaitai (aku ingin menghancurkan ingatan itu)

Ima ni sugaritsuite itai (aku ingin menghancurkan ingatan itu)

Jibun no kotowa wakaranai (aku tidak mengerti akan diriku sendiri)

Yarinaoseru hazu nai yo (tentu saja aku tak bisa melakukannya)

Shiranai machi ni kakurete mitemo (walaupun aku mencoba bersembunyi di kota yang asing)

Mado goshi ni tada ima wo omou (aku hanya memikirkan hal apa yang terjadi di balik jendelaku)

Nigedashitai shoudou kara (aku ingin pergi jauh dari ketergesaan)

Nigadasu made no koujitsu ni mayou (tapi sebelum aku bisa pergi, izinkan aku sendiri)

Chigireta kioku wo tadoreba, ano koro ni datte modoreru (jika aku mengikuti kenangan yang berkeping-keping, akupun bisa kembali ke masa itu)

Itsuka no shounen mitai ni (seperti anak kecil itu)

Ikiru koto ga tatakai nara (jika hidup itu pertempuran)

Kachimake mo shikata ga nai koto (aku tak sanggup untuk menang atau kalah)

Sonna koto kurai wakatte iru yo (itu yang aku tahu)

Nakidashitai shougeki kara (hatiku berdebar cepat menatap hari esok)

Hashiridashita asu e to kodou ga sawagu (dari keributan yang membuatku ingin menangis)

Massugu ni ikete yukitai (aku ingin menjalani hidup yang lurus)

Tada massugu ni ikite itai (aku hanya ingin hidup lurus)

Ano hi no shounen mitai ni (seperti anak itu)

Dareka no kotoba ni tsumazukitakunai, madowasaretakunai… (aku tak ingin terpengaruh oleh perkataan orang lain, aku tak ingin ragu…)

Ashita mo kitto kagayaite iru (esok, dan selanjutnya pasti akan berkilau)

Osanaki hibi ni modoranakute ii (tak masalah jika aku tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu)

Tomorrow's way of my life kowagari dakedo (aku takut akan jalan hidupku esok)

Hikikaesenai michi ni tatter (tapi aku berdiri di jalan dimana aku tak bisa kembali)

Kanaeru tame umarete kita no (aku terlahir untuk hidup)

Osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu (dunia yang aku bayangkan sejak aku kecil)

I'm baby naitari shinai (aku seorang bayi, aku ingin menangis)

Te ni ireru tame no (penderitaan yang dialami untuk mendapatkannya)

Itami nara so good…. (terasa sangat indah…)

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang sedang asyik memainkan gitar sambil menyanyikan lagu yang baru selesai dibuatnya tadi. Musim semi membuat pohon-pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi di sekitar taman berguguran terhempas angin menambah kecantikan yang tersaji di sekitar gadis itu tak menyadari ada sosok lima pria tampan duduk dibangku dihadapannya sambil menatapnya intens.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya kearah atas dan secara perlahan membuka matanya.

"Haah~" Naruto mendesah sambil menatap langit yang perlahan-lahan merubah warnanya menjadi jingga menandakan hari sudah sore. Menyadari dirinya terlalu lama menyayi Naruto segera beranjak pergi.

"ASTAGA!" kaget Naruto mendapati teman sekelasnya ada di hadapannya, sambil mengusap dadanya pelan mencoba menenangkan debar jantung yang meningkat akibat keterkejutannya. "Kalian sungguh membuatku terkejut, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya.

"Untuk apa kami di sini itu tidak penting, lagipula disini tempat umum tidak ada salahnya kan kami duduk di sini dan tempat ini bukan milikmu jadi kau tidak berhak mengusir kami" sahut Neji dingin yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterpukauan. Naruto hanya menatap kelima pemuda itu dengan tatapan bosan, mereka tak menyadari bahwa sekolah ini milik neneknya yang akan di wariskan kepada Naruto dan tentu saja tempat ini akan menjadi haknya.

"Terserah kalian sajalah" kata Naruto tak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan temannya yang akan membuat keributan jika menanggapinya.

"Hei Naruto, tadi kau nyanyi lagu apa? Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengarnya" tanya Kiba baru tersadar dari keterpukauannya saat Naruto bernyanyi.

"oh, lagu yang tadi kunyanyikan itu lagu baruku. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"menurut-"

**Kriiiiiiiiiing…**

Belum sempat Kiba menjawab handphone Naruto berbunyi nyaring. Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil handphone yang berada di dalam saku roknya.

"_Hello, who is this?_" (halo, siapa ini?)

"Narutooo! Kau ada di mana? Baasan mencarimu ke kelas tapi kau tak disana sekarang, Baasan ada di depan mobilmu! Jangan membuat Baasan panik!. Cepat katakan dimana kamu sekarang!" Naruto menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya saat mendengar suara merdu nenek tercinta agar tak menyebabkan tuli mendadak.

"Gomenne Baa-chan~. Naru ada di taman, Naru akan kesana sekarang Baa-chan tunggu saja" jawab Naruto cepat lalu mematikan handphonenya segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan keempat prince sekolah, baru melangkah setengah jalan tapi Naruto kembali lagi ke bangku yang didudukinya tadi untuk mengambil gitar kesayangannya yang tertinggal.

"Watashi wa moshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa modotte. Shuotoku suru hitsuyoga arimasu. Mataashita. Jaa~" (maafkan aku, aku harus segera kembali. Sampai jumpa besok) pamit Naruto sambil setengah membungkuk lalu segera berlari meninggalkan kelima prince tadi.

"hemm~ gadis yang menarik. Benarkan Sasuke?" kata Shikamaru yang anehnya tidak mengantuk.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil melihat punggung milik Naruto yang semakin lama menjauh dan menghilang. 'benar-benar menarik' pikir Sasuke.

**TBC**

**\(^0^)/**

Gomeen minna Rin buat ceritanya segini aja dulu….

Rin janji episode selanjutnya bakal bikin yang panjang pake banget, mohon untuk di maklumi. \\(_")/ Maaf Rin ga bisa nyebutin satu persatu review kalian, jadi Rin bahas sekarang sekalian.

Ternyata setelah Rin baca Rivew kalian banyak yang suka yang yaoi. Mungkin setelah cerita ini kelar Rin bakal coba bikin komik yaoi. Semoga saja kalian suka. Oh iya gomen, soal cerita yang sebelumnya flash backnya terlalu banyak ya? Setelah Rin baca ulang ternyata memang bikin bosen, sekali lagi Gomenne~

Karena ada yang minta Naruto duduk dengan Sasuke, makanya Naruto di bikin duduk bareng Sasuke. Padahal rencananya Naruto bakal di dudukin sama Hinata. Hehehehe :p tapi tak apalah asalkan kalian suka. Mengenai lagu di atas itu milik Yui judulnya Tomorrow's way dengerin lagunya dan kalian pasti akan menyukainya (mungkin :D)

Sampai di sini dulu ya minnaa….

Makasih atas saran dan dukungan kalian. Gomen jika masih ada kata-kata yang salah.

Tetep dukung Rin terus, ok?

Akhir kata Rin ucapkan:

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

Previous story :

"hemm~ gadis yang menarik. Benarkan Sasuke?" kata Shikamaru yang anehnya tidak mengantuk.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil melihat punggung milik Naruto yang semakin lama menjauh dan menghilang. 'benar-benar menarik' pikir Sasuke.

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Seorang gadis berambut kuning segera berlari menuju ke tempat dimana neneknya menunggu.

"Gomen Baachan, sudah membuat Baachan menunggu~" kata Naruto ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dari taman ke parkiran KHS.

"Dasar bocah. Kau kemana saja hah?" kata Tsunade marah sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh. Baachan sakit!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang kemungkinan membengkak. "Gomen" kata Naruto dingin.

"Haah~ sudahlah sebaiknya kita cepat pulang , Tsunade menaiki mobil ferrari milik Naruto dan segera menduduki dirinya di kursi penumpang. Naruto hanya menghela nafas sebentar lalu segera menaiki mobil mewah miliknya setelah menutup pintu mobil yang di masuki neneknya dengan hati-hati dan tentu saja tak lupa Naruto menaruh gitar tua kesayangannya di bagasi mobil. Naruto segera menyalakan mobilnya dan segera ke kediaman Namikaze. Tsunade melihat kearah luar jendela, terlihat jalanan di Jepang saat malam hari sangatlah ramai, lampu berkelap-kelip menghiasi kota. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tsunade merasa janggal dengan keadaan sunyi di dalam mobil, biasanya cucunya satu ini tidak pernah diam dan entah mengapa saat kematian kedua orangtuanya bagi Tsunade saat ini Naruto tampak berbeda. Tsunade melirik Naruto yang tampak serius menyetir.

"Baachan jangan memandang Naru seperti itu, Baachan memandangku seakan-akan Naru adalah makanan yang siap di makan" kata Naruto tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Tsunade yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya terkejut dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto melirik neneknya sebentar lalu fokus menyetir lagi.

"Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Kau tampak berbeda dari yang Baasan kenal sebelumnya" kata Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto lagi.

"Berbeda? tentu saja, Naru kan sudah dewasa" sahut Naruto.

"Apa karena kematian kedua orang tuamu-" Tsunade menghentikan kalimatnya kala melihat wajah Naruto yang mengeras dan tangan yang mengenggam stang stir dengan kuat. Tsunade tidak berbicara saat merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakan di sekeliling Naruto seakan-akan suasana itu memperlihatkan bahwa Naruto tidak suka membahas hal itu. Perjalanan itu dilalui dengan keheningan.

Setelah beberapa saat mobil ferari hitam bercorak orange antik itu melaju melintasi sudut-sudut kota Jepang. Sampailah mobil itu pada tempat yang dituju. Security yang bertugas menjaga mension itu bergegas membuka gerbang saat mobil majikannya terlihat di depan gerbang mension.

"Baachan masuklah duluan, Naru akan menyusul setelah memarkirkan mobil Naru ke garasi" kata Naruto, Tsunade segera keluar setelah security tadi membukakan pintu mobil lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah mewah itu meninggalkan Naruto yang menuju ke garasi untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Selamat datang Tsunade-sama" Para maid dan butler berbaris rapi di bagian kiri dan kanan sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Tsunade.

"Lama tak berjumpa dengan anda Tsunade-sama" Iruka membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade yang berada di depannya.

"Ng? kau Iruka?" tanya Tsunade ketika melihat pria dengan luka melintang di hadapannya, Iruka menegakkan badannya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi Tsunade-sama" kata Iruka sambil tersenyum kepada Tsunade.

"Waah! Tidakku sangka itu kau Iruka, kau tampak lain dari terakhir kali kita bertemu" kata Tsunade setelah mengingat pria di hadapannya.

"Dan anda tampak lebih tua dari terakhir kali kita bertemu" canda Iruka.

"Hahahaha! Kau bisa saja" tawa Tsunade mendengar perkataan kepala butler yang sudah dianggap saudaranya itu.

"ada apa ini, kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika mendapati rumahnya ramai dengan suara tawa padahal ia baru sampai setelah memarkirkan mobilnya sebentar.

"Nani mo (bukan apa-apa), bagaimana kalau Naruto hime-sama dan Tsunade-sama makan terlebih dahulu, setelah itu anda dapat beristirahat. Saya yakin anda pasti sangat lelah setelah seharian ini bekerja kan? " kata Iruka sambil membimbing Naruto dan Tsunade ke ruang makan.

"Kau benar Iruka, akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah yang terjadi di rumah sakit sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk beristirahat" kata Tsunade sambil mendengus lelah. Ya, Tsunade pemilik KHS sekaligus pemilik dari rumah sakit terkenal di kota Tokyo ini dan suaminya adalah pemilik dari perusahaan Senju yang tidak kalah hebatnya dari perusahaan Uchiha. Lagipula siapa yang tak mengenal Dokter Tsunade yang terkenal akan pengobatannya,mungkin hanya orang yang tak pernah melihat media yang tak mengetahuinya.

"Kalau begitu anda perlu makan yang banyak untuk memulihkan stamina anda"

"Ya, aku juga sudah lama tak merasakan masakanmu. Yosh! malam ini aku akan makan dengan banyak! Bersiap-siaplah Iruka, kau harus menyediakan makanan yang banyak!"

"Servant ready to serve you, my lord (hamba siap melayanimu, tuanku)" kata Iruka dengan senyumnya.

"Naruto cepatlah ke ruang makan!, Baasan tak sabar mencicipi makanan Iruka" Tsunade memanggil cucunya yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu dengan tidak sabaran. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika neneknya memanggilnya.

"Hn" sahut Naruto seadanya.

Ruang makan 

Terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu memenuhi ruang makan. Para butler dan maidpun sibuk melayani tuannya untuk makan. Tampak seorang wanita tua dengan lahapnya memakan makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya, dan seorang gadis tampak tertegun melihat wanita tua dihadapannya.

"Baachan" panggil Naruto.

"Apha?" sahut Tsunade sambil menguyah makanannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"memangh khenapa?" tanya Tsuande balik dengan makanan yang penuh di mulutnya.

"Baachan yakin baik-baik saja makan makanan sebanyak itu?, Naru selama ini tidak pernah melihat Baachan makan dengan lahap seperti itu"

"Baasan makan sebanyak ini untuk menstabilkan stamina yang terkuras, sebaiknya kau makan yang banyak juga kau pasti banyak menguras tenaga di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Biasanya yang paling bersemangat di meja makan adalah kamu. Kamu benar-benar berubah Naru, kembalilah menjadi Naruto yang ceria seperti yang Baasan kenal" kata Tsunade setelah menelan makanan yang di kunyah sebelumnya. Mendengar itu muka Naruto kembali mengeras, kedua tangannyapun menggenggam sendok dan garpu dengan erat.

"Berhentilah berbicara seakan-akan Baachan mengenalku!" teriak Naruto mendadak membuat semua yang berada diruang makan terkejut dengan sikap Naruto, tidak terkecuali Iruka dan Shion.

"Aku adalah Baasanmu Naruto!, tentu saja Baasan mengenalmu!. Semenjak kematian orang tuamu kau benar-benar berbeda! Hentikanlah senyum palsumu itu!, kemana perginya Naruto yang selalu ceria tanpa rekayasa itu?! Naruto yang selalu penuh semangat dan pantang menyerah! " kata Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap dirinya juga.

"Naruto yang dulu sudah mati! Naru adalah Naruto yang sekarang! Naru tak akan pernah kembali menjadi Naruto yang tak berdaya akibat kehilangan kedua orang tuanya!" kata Naruto lagi dengan lantang.

**BRAK!** Tsunade memukul meja makan dengan keras menyebabkan minuman yang berada di atas meja jatuh dan membasahi taplak meja.

"Aku sudah selesai! Iruka bereskan meja makan! Aku akan istirahat disini sampai besok pagi" kata Tsunade sambil beranjak keluar dari ruang makan, tapi ditengah perjalanan Tsunade berhenti sebentar.

"Setidaknya sekarang masih ada yang peduli dan perhatian padamu. Masih banyak orang yang lebih menderita dari pada kamu, seharusnya kau beruntung dapat merasakan kehangatan akan kasih sayang orang tua walau hanya sebentar dan kau seharusnya tetap tegar tidak terpuruk seperti ini terus!. Dan asal kau tahu Naru Baasan sangat merindukan senyum ceria darimu" kata Tsunade tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Baachan memang tak mengenal Naru seluruhnya. Naru hanya tidak ingin Baachan kawatir, Naru harap Baachan mengerti" kata Naruto lirih, tentu saja tidak akan di dengar Tsunade yang sudah berada di kamarnya.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Sepanjang malam Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa kali dia berguling di kasur queen size miliknya untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur, karena lagi-lagi Naruto tidak tidur semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo. Karena itulah saat di hari pertamanya di sekolah Naruto menghabiskan waktunya di UKS untuk tidur, perbedaan waktu di Jepang dengan di Amerikalah yang menjadi alasan utamanya. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Sampai kapan Naru tidak bisa tidur?" keluh Naruto. Naruto yang saat ini sudah menempati kamar miliknya, menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar. Apa yang terjadi di ruang makan benar-benar membuat Naruto kepikiran, tidak seharusnya ia membentak neneknya seperti itu. "haah~, sepertinya Naru memang harus meminta maaf pada Baachan" Naruto memandang laci meja belajarnya dan segera ke sana, membukanya perlahan. Diambilnya sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di dalam sana, yang ternyata isinya sebuah foto keluarganya. "Kaasan, Tousan. Naru rindu kalian" gumam Naruto lirih, lalu diliriknya jam digital yang berada di meja rias miliknya, dan ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul empat pagi.

"Naru yakin nanti pasti bakal tidur di kelas lagi" Naruto menggeleng pasrah, diambilnya kotak biola yang merupakan hadiah dari Tousannya ketika ia lulus di Universitas Harvard dan mendapat gelar Master Of Music saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Dalam dunia musik, artis dan bisnis, Naruto memang termasuk jenius, ia mampu memainkan bermacam-macam instrument. Selain itu ia juga sanggup menangkap nada yang salah yang terjadi di setiap melodi sekecil apapun itu. Di bagian bisnispun juga begitu, Naruto dapat dengan mudah menjungkir balikan keadaan dan dapat memimpin Namikaze'corp dengan baik, sehingga ia termasuk dalam pembinis termuda di dunia. Banyak orang yang mengenal dirinya akibat wibawanya sebagai pemimpin, telaten di setiap pekerjaan, tak lupa keramahan dan kebaikannya menjadi poritas utama Naruto yang banyak di gemari (walau jarang kelihatan). Hingga tidak sedikit para dosen yang dengan senang hati menempatkan Naruto di bimbingan mereka secara khusus, namun hal ini tak membuat Naruto menjadi besar kepala, karena itulah Naruto menjadi disegani dan banyak dikagumi oleh semua orang yang mengenal Naruto. Tapi sayang dibalik itu semua Naruto memiliki sebuah penyakit, bahkan dokterpun sudah memperkirakan kapan tubuh Naruto tidak akan bertahan lagi. Sungguh tragis kan? Begitulah hidup, dibalik kesempurnaan pasti ada kelemahannya sekarang tergantung kita yang menjalani peran masing-masing dengan baik dan berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada keajaiban.

Dibukanya kotak biola itu, Naruto menyentuh biola itu dengan lembut teringat betapa senangnya ia saat ayahnya memberikan biola ini. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengeluarkan biola serta busurnya. Naruto membuka pintu kaca besar yang merupakan pemisah kamarnya dengan balkon pribadi miliknya. Setelah pintu itu berhasil terbuka, seketika tubuh Naruto diterpa angin malam yang dingin. Tak mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya, Naruto memandang langit yang masih berwarna gelap dengan bintang yang berkedip indah seakan-akan menyambut kedatangannya itu sekilas dan segera mengapit penyangga dagu pada biola dengan dagu dan pundaknya. Tangan kirinya memegang leher biola dan jari-jari tangan kirinya siap untuk memainkan nada, dan melodi itupun dimainkan. Rambut busur yang bergesekan dengan senar biola ditambah pergerakan jari kiri Naruto yang begitu apik memainkan tangga nada menghasilkan melodi yang sangat indah. Melodi itu terus mengalun lembut, membelai hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Naruto begitu terhayut dengan permainannya sehingga tak menyadari sang mentari mulai terbit.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi Naruto sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan segera turun untuk sarapan. Hari ini di mansion tidak seperti biasanya karena kedatangan Tsunade kemarin malam.

"Selamat pagi Naruto hime-sama" sapa maid/butler yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat dan tetap berjalan menuju kearah ruang makan.

"Naru-chan!" teriak seseorang yang di kenal oleh Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearah pintu ruang makan ketika seseorang yang di kenal memanggil dirinya.

"Hm, Shion nee-chan" sapa Naruto singkat.

"B aru saja aku akan membangunkanmu tapi kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah Naru-chan ke sini Tsunade-sama sudah menunggumu di meja makan" kata Shion lagi, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah ruang makan. Disana terdapat Tsunade yang sedang duduk ditemani Iruka yang berdiri di sebelahnya untuk melayani neneknya, Naruto segera menduduki dirinya di sebelah kanan Tsunade, tak lupa Shion berdiri di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Naru hime-sama" sapa Iruka sedangkan Tsunade hanya diam memandang Naruto cuek yang sepertinya masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin malam, melihat itu Naruto menghela nafas sebentar.

"Baachan" panggil Naruto pelan.

"…." Tidak adanya sahutan yang Tsunade berikan pada Naruto membuat suasana menjadi hening, Iruka dan Shion sudah mulai kringat dingin takut kejadian kemarin terulang.

"Gomenne Baachan" kata Naruto lirih tapi dapat didengar oleh orang yang berada di sekitar ruang makan.

"…." Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Tsunade, membuat Naruto jengah dan hampir saja akan menggebrak mejanya tapi segera terhenti akibat pertanyaan dari Iruka yang mengerti tentang suasana hati majikannya.

"Naruto-sama, saya mendengar permainan biola dini hari tadi, apakah Naruto-sama yang memainkannya?"

"Ya. Saya dan yang lainnya juga mendengarnya, permainan biola itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Sampai-sampai salah satu dari kami menitikan air mata" lanjut Shion sopan tidak seperti biasanya, takut akibat aura yang terpancar dari Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Naruto cuek.

"Apakah Naru-hime tetap tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Iruka dengan lembut sambil memberikan semangkok nasi putih pada Tsunade dan Naruto.

"Heeh!? Naru-chan tidak tidur semalam?!" teriak Shion kaget dan mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Iruka akibat ketidak sopanan Shion. "Uups! Gomen" kata Shion sambil menundukan kepala malu karena tak bersikap sopan di depan Tsunade.

"Anda masih belum terbiasa dengan perbedaan waktu di sini, oleh karena itu anda susah tertidur hingga saat ini. Benar begitu kan Naruto-sama?" tebak Iruka lagi yang memang itulah penyebab utamanya. Naruto tersenyum sekilas, pelayannya satu ini memang mengerti dirinya dibandingkan yang lain, tidak salah Naruto menganggap Iruka sebagai orang tua angkatnya. Tsunade yang sebenarnya mendengar itu hanya pura-pura tak tahu.

"Hm, tapi mungkin beberapa hari lagi, Naru sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri. Tidak perlu cemas Iruka jisan" jawab Naruto mencoba menenangkan Iruka dan Shion.

"Aku sudah selesai" Tsunade mendadak berkata. "Aku akan menunggu di mobil" lanjut Tsunade lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan diikuti Iruka.

'Haah~ sebaiknya Naru segera menyusul' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum obatnya cepat, dan segera menuju ke mobilnya.

"Selamat jalan Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama" kata maid dan butler yang mengantarkan kepergian majikannya.

"Hn" sahut Naruto.

"Shion, aku tunggu kedatanganmu dan kau Iruka ingat perkataanku tadi" kata Tsunade dan dibalas senyum keduanya. "Hai!" kata Shion terakhir kali sebelum mobil Naruto meninggalkan mension.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang dan akhirnya mereka sampai di KHS, sebuah gerbang besi yang terbuka lebar dan berukuran besar menyambut mereka. Naruto segera memarkirkan mobilnya, membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakan dan segera keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu mobil yang di naiki neneknya di kursi penumpang.

"Baachan masih marah pada Naru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" sahut Tsunade singkat, jawaban singkat itu masih bisa di toleransi oleh Naruto di bandingkan tidak di jawab sama sekali.

"Lalu kenapa Baachan bersikap cuek?"

"Baasan hanya kesal Naru, sudahlah sebaiknya kau cepat ke kelas jam pelajaran sudah mulai" kata Tsunade lagi.

"Tidak!. Sebelum Baachan memaafkan Naru!" kata Naruto dengan tegas, Tsunade menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, Baasan janji tak akan marah lagi. Ok?, cepatlah ke kelas kau bisa terlambat nanti" Tsunade mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Hn" pamit Naruto sambil mengecup kedua pipi Tsunade sekilas dan bergegas ke kelasnya. "Naruto! Jika kau merasa lelah kau bisa menggunakan UKS untuk beristirahat!" kata Tsunade lagi, Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan tetap berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkan Tsunade yang mulai beranjak ke kantornya.

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Suara sepatu sport orange Naruto bergema di sepanjang lorong, berjalan menuju kelas dengan pelan seakan-akan tak ada beban di pundaknya. Murid-murid menatap kagum dan terpesona akan karisma Naruto.

"Se-selamat pagi Na-naruto" kata salah satu siswi mencoba menyapa Naruto.

"Selamat pagi" kata Naruto dengan senyum ramah lalu berjalan kembali menuju kelas.

"Kya! Dia membalas sapaanku" kata siswi itu histeris karena Naruto membalas sapaannya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Seperti biasa, kelas berisik sekali pagi ini. Tiap murid sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Para gadis berkumpul membahas gossip terbaru kecuali Hinata yang tetap asyik dengan bukunya, sedangkan para pria sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"OHAYOU MINAA!" teriak Naruto ketika telah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ohayou Naruto-chan" jawab teman-temannya hampir serempak.

"Suaramu mengganggu tidurku Naruto!" Shikamaru menguap, dan mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Hehehe Gomenne" kata Naruto lagi sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku miliknya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Dasar Dobe"

"…." Naruto terdiam mendengar panggilan dari orang yang di sebelahnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. 'apa tadi dia memanggilku?' pikir Naruto bingung yang pasalnya tak pernah mendapat panggilan seperti itu. "Apa kau tadi memanggilku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe!"

"Hei! Tunggu dulu apa maksudmu memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tersalut emosinya. Hei! Naruto itu seorang putri yang jenius, kau ingat?! Tidak seorangpun boleh memanggilnya seperti itu! Bukan bermaksud sombong tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Hn, karena kau memang D.O.B.E" jawab Sasuke sambil mengeja nama yang ia berikan untuk Naruto.

"Apa hakmu memanggilku seperti itu hah!?, Dasar Teme!" Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, teman-temannya yang lain kaget mendapati Naruto yang emosi secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak berhak memanggilku seperti itu"

"Hei! Apa kau tak sadar?, kaulah yang memulai semua ini!"

"Hn"

"Kau menyebalkan Teme!" Naruto mengenggam kedua tangannya erat siap memukul Sasuke tapi di cekal oleh Kiba.

"Te-tenanglah Na-naruto" Kiba mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku Kiba! Akan kubunuh kau Sasuke! Hahahaha!" Naruto menangkis tangan Kiba sambil tertawa kesetanan siap menabok Sasuke (kok Naruto jadi kayak gini ya? -_-").

"Waa! Naruto-chan tenanglah!" dengan panik teman-temanya yang lain ikut menenangkan Naruto.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan warna mata ungu keabuan berjalan menyusuri lorong demi lorong dengan penuh percaya diri menuju kelas 3-A. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berpapasan dengannya melihatnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Wanita itu memang tampak cukup menawan terlihat sangat profesional dan berkelas. Beberapa siswa bahkan menatapnya kagum dan merona merah karenanya.

Para murid yang masih berkeliaran di lorong segera berlari masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Wanita itu membuka pintu kelas 3-A, keberadaannya menghentikan kegiatan setiap murid di sana. Neji segera memberi perintah untuk memberi salam. Hilang sudah senyum Naruto karena sudah berhasil melampiaskan kekesalannya walau hanya sekedar menginjak kaki Uchiha bungsu itu, dan senyum itu berganti menjadi wajah pucat layaknya mayat ketika melihat wanita itu.

Wanita itu berjalan, menulis namanya di papan tulis dan kembali berbalik menghadapi murid-muridnya. Bisik-bisik beberapa murid kembali terdengar dan kali ini disertai lirikan penuh rasa ingin tahu pada Naruto dan juga wanita itu, sedangkan Naruto menatap tak percaya kearah wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku guru baru di sini. Namaku Namikaze Shion" wanita itu memulai. "Seperti yang kalian dengar dan baca, margaku sama dengan salah satu murid di kelas ini, tidak peduli apakah itu adik, saudara, teman atau kerabat. Bagiku kalian semua sama, aku tidak akan memberikan perlakuan istimewa pada siapapun saat mengajar karena di sini status kita hanya seorang guru dan murid" kata wanita yang ternyata adalah Shion. "Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya, buka buku kalian halaman 43!" lanjut Shion memulai pembelajaran.

Teng! Teng! Teng! lonceng berbunyi nyaring menandakan waktunya istirahat, semua menyambutnya dengan gembira. Ada yang sedang ke kantin, ada yang mengobrol, dan sebagainya tapi tidak dengan Naruto, dia lebih memilih ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk menemui neneknya, tentu saja untuk menanyai kedatangan seketaris yang sudah di anggap kakaknya itu.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku, kenapa Shion-nee bisa ada di sini?!" teriak Naruto yang saat ini ada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tenanglah Naruto, Baasanlah yang menyuruh Shion mengajar disini untuk mengawasimu"

"Tapi Baachan, Naru bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Sudahlah Naru, apa salahnya kalau aku mengawasimu disini? Kau tidak senang jika aku di dekatmu?!" kata Shion sebal dengan sikap Naruto.

"Bukan begitu Shion-nee. Hanya saja-"

"Tidak ada pengecualian lagi. Shion harus tetap disini untuk mengawasimu, keputusanku tidak boleh di ganggu gugat!"

"Baik Baachan" Naruto tidak bisa membantah perintah neneknya yang kelewat protektif itu. Naruto hanya bisa membuka pintu ruangan untuk keluar dan segera menutup pintu dengan keras pertanda Naruto sedang kesal.

"Dasar bocah itu susah sekali di beritahu"

"Tenanglah Tsunade-sama, Naruto pasti akan mengerti"

"Huh! Aku harap juga begitu"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Naruto berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan keras bertanda ia sedang kesal.

"Ck! Sampai kapan mereka menganggapku seperti anak kecil ?!" di seperjalanan Naruto terus saja bergumam sampai tak terasa kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah pintu di samping ruang siaran, karena penasaran Naruto membuka pintu itu, setelah masuk Naruto menutup pintu itu secara perlahan. Dilihatnya di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah benda yang seluruh permukaannya tertutupi kain putih. Naruto pun berjalan menuju benda itu, dihempaskannya kain yang menutupi benda itu sehingga debu yang menempel menjadi bertebangan.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk dan segera mengibaskan tangannya untuk menjauhi dirinya dari debu yang melayang di udara. Merasa tak ada lagi debu yang melayang di sekitarnya, mengedipkan matanya sebentar lalu Naruto segera melihat benda yang ternyata sebuah piano klasik berwarna putih.

Naruto meniup sisa-sisa debu yang masih menempel di piano dan kursi yang memang sudah ada di sana. Setelah selesai , Naruto segera menduduki tubuhnya di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan piano.

'Kenapa ada piano di tengah-tengah ruangan kosong seperti ini?' pikir Naruto, sedikit terdiam sebentar lalu Naruto mencoba untuk menekan tuts piano tersebut.

Ting!

Dan seketika lampu-lampu di ruangan itu hidup dan menyorot kearah Naruto.

"Nani!? Apa-apaan ini?!" kaget Naruto ketika lampu menyala tiba-tiba. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada orang diruangan itu yang mengerjainya.

"Huh! Naru kira ada orang" Naruto mendenguskan nafasnya lega. "Takku sangka piano ini masih berfungsi, suaranya juga masih bagus" kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum senang karena telah menemukan barang bagus. Naruto mencoba lagi menekan tuts piano itu lagi sehingga terrcipta sebuah lagu yang indah, saking asyiknya mencoba piano itu sampai-sampai Naruto tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah terhanyut dengan lagunya sendiri dan melupakan jam pelajaran yang mungkin saja sudah di mulai. Sementara Naruto asyik memainkan musiknya sedangkan yang lainnya malah asyik mendengar lagu yang Naruto mainkan melupakan pembelajaran bahkan para guru pun ikut terhanyut dengan musiknya. Loh kok bisa mereka yang di sekolah bisa melihat dan mendengar Naruto yang sedang bermain piano, padahal di ruangan itu Naruto hanya sendiri? Mau tahu jawabannya? Itu karena Naruto berada di ruangan yang dulunya adalah ruangan musik yang disediakan khusus untuk menghibur saat jam istirahat, saat piano dimainkan/ditekan maka secara otomatis lampu di ruangan itu menyala dan menyorot langsung orang yang memainkannya seperti yang dialami Naruto tadi. Disetiap sudut di kedua ruangan itu (ruang siaran dan ruang musik) juga terdapat kamera kecil yang menyala secara otomatis juga sehingga dapat merekam kejadian yang terjadi di ruangan itu dan di edarkan ke penjuru sekolah melalui ruang siaran yang bekerja secara otomatis juga. Lalu, bagaimana cara mereka menontonnya? Di setiap kelas dan sepanjang lorong terdapat tv yang di sediakan khusus untuk memberikan pengumuman sehingga kepala sekolah alias Tsunade tak perlu repot-repot mengumpulkan murid, cukup berbicara lewat microfont yang ada di ruang siaran dan secara otomatis akan diedarkan lewat tv dan pengeras suara di dalam sekolah. Oleh karena itu, saat kalian ingin membolos di sekolah KHS ini maka author sarankan jangan di kedua tempat itu. Jika tidak ingin ketahuan pintar-pintarlah memilih tempat jangan seperti Naruto yang terlalu cuek dengan lingkungannya. (kok author jadi kasi saran yang jelek? Hehehehe di kisah nyata jangan ditiru ya…)

Sementara itu di kelas….

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Anko-sensei yang sedang mengabsen dan terhenti sejenak ketika mendapati salah satu muridnya tidak ada di sana. Semua yang di sana hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, kecuali Sasuke yang terdiam dan Shikamaru yang menguap. Namun tiba-tiba saja tv yang terletak di atas papan tulis menyala dan menampilkan seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah piano, spiker yang terletak di sebelah tvpun mulai mengeluarkan suara yang merdu ketika gadis pirang yang kita tahui adalah Naruto itu mulai menekan tuts piano sehingga menghasilkan suara yang indah.

"Mencoba membolos di hari kedua dia masuk sekolah, heh?. Tapi.., ya sudahlah kumaafkan lagipula dia melakukan hal baik" kata Anko yang seketika moodnya berubah menjadi baik hanya karena permainan piano yang Naruto mainkan sedangkan yang lain menikmati alunan melodi itu bahkan membuat Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji tersenyum tipis, Shikamaru yang tidak tertidur dan tampak guratan senang di wajahnya, dan Kiba yang tampak sangat menikmati alunan musik.

"Ckckckck…Naruto-naruto dia itu bodoh atau apa? Membolos di tempat seperti itu tentu saja akan cepat ketahuan" kata Kiba sambil terkekeh geli.

"Aku yakin dia tak tahu bahwa ruangan itu terdapat kamera" kata Neji.

"Ya, dia itu tak pernah memperhatikan sekitarnya" kata Gaara menambahkan.

"Dan dia pasti tak tahu bahwa dirinya telah terekam dan terlihat di penjuru kelas" kata Shikamaru.

"Hn, sudahku bilang dia itu Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya di injak oleh gadis itu?" tanya Kiba sedikit penasaran.

"Kau ingin tahu rasanya. Mau coba di praktikkan?" kata Neji mewakili Sasuke untuk berbicara.

"Hehehehehe aku rasa tidak perlu" nyengir Kiba. "Hei! Bagaimana kalau hal ini jangan di beritahu ke Naruto?" kata Kiba ketika mendapat sebuah ide.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Gaara bingung dengan perkataan temannya yang kelewat Hyperaktif ini.

"Tentu saja tentang kamera yang di ruangan itu, jika Naruto tidak mengetahui ada kamera di ruangan itu pasti ia akan terus kesana dan tentu saja dia tak akan tahu bahwa ia akan terlihat di setiap tv yang ada di sekolah ini. Dan aku tak tahu kapan tapi jika ia melakukan hal konyol di ruangan itu maka semua tingkah konyol Naruto akan tersebar di sekolah. Bukankah itu akan menjadi menarik?" kata Kiba lagi sedangkan teman-temannya terdiam mencoba mencerna ide dari Kiba.

"Tumben otakmu bekerja Kiba" kata Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Hei! Memangnya aku sebegitu bodohnya sampai-sampai tak bisa berfikir?!" geram Kiba.

"Bukankah memang begitu?!"

"Apa katamu?!" tanya Kiba kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana caranya agar Naruto tetap tak mengetahui tentang kamera itu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat pertengkaran yang sempat terjadi tertunda.

"Kita suruh saja semuanya untuk bungkam" kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Heh! ini pasti akan sangat menyenakan, benarkan Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Hn" kata Sasuke singkat sambil tersenyum senang. Tak menyadari ada seseorang yang cemburu akibat senyuman yang tidak pernah Sasuke perlihatkan itu dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke tersenyum berkat seorang gadis bernama Naruto. 'Senyum itu hanya untukku seorang, tak akan ku biarkan Sasuke tersenyum untuk orang lain. Walaupun itu seorang Naruto sekalipun. Ya!, Namikaze Naruto' pikir orang itu sambil menatap sebal pada layar tv yang masih menampilkan sosok Naruto memainkan piano.

**TBC**

**\(^0^)/**

Halo Minaaa! Cukup sekian dulu ya….

Bagaimana apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Maaf updatenya lama itu karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus Rin selesaikan. Terima kasih saran dan dukungan kalian, saran kalian sangat membantu Rin untuk mengetahui kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di ff ini. Rin juga sudah memperbaiki kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya, jika ada kesalahan lagi tolong beritahu Rin ya?. Dukungan-dukungan yang kalian berikan untuk Rin membuat Rin menjadi semangat membuat fanfic ini, makasih ya…. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Sekian dari Rin, tetep dukung Rin terus ok?!

Akhir kata Rin ucapkan

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

Previous story :

"Hn" kata Sasuke singkat sambil tersenyum senang. Tak menyadari ada seseorang yang cemburu akibat senyuman yang tidak pernah Sasuke perlihatkan itu dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke tersenyum berkat seorang gadis bernama Naruto. 'Senyum itu hanya untukku seorang, tak akan ku biarkan Sasuke tersenyum untuk orang lain. Walaupun itu seorang Naruto sekalipun. Ya!, Namikaze Naruto' pikir orang itu sambil menatap sebal pada layar tv yang masih menampilkan sosok Naruto sedang memainkan piano.

~(-.-)~

…

Masashi Kishimoto

T-M

A Happy Ending

Shizuka Kirarin

…

Happy Reading

…

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

KHS atau bisa dibilang Konoha High School merupakan sekolah yang bermutu dan berfasilitas terlengkap yang di minati oleh seluruh murid dunia. Sekolah ini hanya bisa di masuki oleh orang-orang yang berbakat dan kaya saja. Sekolah ini juga memiliki kesempatan bagi orang yang berkecukupan agar bisa memasukinya, dengan syarat memiliki kecerdasan dan bakat untuk mendapatkan biaya siswa. Tak heran jika sekolah ini memiliki murid yang ber-IQ tinggi, berbakat hingga terkaya sekalipun. Sekolah ini mempunyai peraturan yang harus ditaati setiap murid diantaranya adalah dilarang membully, peraturan ini dibuat untuk ketentraman dan keamanan sekolah. Pernah sekali sebelum peraturan ini di buat ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak terima karena seorang siswa yang tidak mampu(cattn: miskin) berada di kelasnya sehingga ia membullynya sampai-sampai murid yang di bully masuk rumah sakit akibat luka yang di torehkan dari si pembully cukup dalam, dengan geram Tsunade membuat peraturan tersebut dan memberikan sanksi yang berat jika ada yang melanggar. Tapi tetap saja ada yang melanggar, siswa-siswi hanya cuek menanggapi bagi mereka asal tak ketahuan tak masalah kan? Toh ini akan menjadi hal menyenangkan karena bagi mereka peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar. (author: tindakan ini mohon untuk tidak ditiru,ok?)

Teng! Teng! Teng! lonceng tanda masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi nyaring, murid-murid segera masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pembelajaran tapi tidak dengan empat orang siswi yang masih berada di taman belakang sekolah yang terhubung dengan hutan dan klub basket itu.

**Plak! **"Dasar pelacur murahan!, mentang-mentang kau saudara Neji dengan seenaknya kau bisa dekat dengan _prince_. Kau pikir siapa dirimu" kata seorang gadis bernama Ino sambil menampar muka gadis yang di hadapannya.

"Padahal kau anak orang kaya tapi kau malah mengambil biaya siswa dan berlagak seperti anak culun, kau ingin sok keren? Hah! Bilang saja kau ingin di kasihani oleh sensei-sensei di sini. Jangan berlagak ya jadi orang!" Sakura melanjutkan.

Hinata, gadis yang di bully hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tak tahu kenapa ia ada disini dan ia juga tak tahu kenapa teman-teman yang dihadapannya membully dirinya. Bahkan Hinata tak tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga membuat ketiga gadis dihadapannya marah. Ckckck gadis yang malang~

"Se-sebenarnya a-apa salahku?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Apa salahmu kau bilang? Kau mendekati _prince_ dan kau tak tahu kesalahanmu?" kata Ten-ten mewakilkan, Hinata hanya bisa meringis kesakitan akibat tamparan keras yang di terima oleh Ino beberapa menit lalu dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan gadis-gadis itu.

"Me-mendekati?" Hinata masih bingung dengan perkataan teman-temannya itu seingatnya ia tak pernah mendekati kelima pangeran sekolah kalau pun ia paling hanya betegur sapa itupun hanya sekilas, Hinata juga pulang-pergi menggunakan bus dengan alasan ingin mandiri padahal Hinata berusaha untuk tidak bersama kakaknya Neji agar penggemar Neji tidak histeris. Lalu, sekarang apa masalahnya?

"Kau kira aku tak tahu, kemarin kau diam-diam bertemu Kiba kan? Ayo ngaku saja!" jelas Ino.

Hinata menatap ketiga gadis di hadapannya tidak percaya, ketiga gadis kaya yang merupakan beberapa dari _princess _sekolah itu menyiksanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar hanya karena cemburu?. Padahal kemarin ia hanya meminjamkan buku tugasnya kepada Kiba yang belum mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, itu di lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena permintaan dari Kiba sendiri yang malu jika ketahuan menyontek oleh ketiga temannya.

"A-aku tidak pe-pernah berusaha mendekati _prince _te-termasuk Kiba-kun"

"Berani-beraninya kau tidak mengakui kesalahanmu?! Selama ini aku mendekati Neji tapi ia tak pernah merespon, itu karena pikirannya selalu tertuju padamu yang harus ia lindungi. Dasar culun sok lemah! Memangnya kau masih bayi apa? Hingga harus di lindungi seperti putri?" kata Ten-ten meremehkan.

"Heh! Ku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan Ten-ten, bayangkan saja gadis buruk rupa seperti dia tak kan mungkin bisa menjadi putri walaupun dia orang kaya" kata Ino menanggapi.

"Hehehe kecuali dengan cara oprasi mungkin bisa menjadi solusi utama buat dia" kata Sakura sambil tertawa. Hinata yang mendengar itu lama-lama menjadi geram juga, dikepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meredam amarah yang sudah memuncak.

"Ka-kalian ti-tidak boleh bicara kasar sepeti itu" sahut Hinata pelan mencoba melawan gadis yang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Kau mendengarnya Ten-ten?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak" jawab Tenten sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat, Ten-ten saja tidak mendengar ucapanmu, Suaramu itu seperti tikus yang ada di pembuangan sampah. Kau harus menaikan volume suaramu Nona" kata Ino lagi sambil menyeringai sedangkan kedua temannya sudah cekikikan mendengar pernyataan Ino.

"Kalian tidak berhak menghinaku begitu!" Kata Hinata dengan lancar dengan sedikit bentakan di perkataannya.

**Plak! **Kali ini Sakura menampar pipi Hinata dengan keras sehingga kacamata yang di pakai Hinata terlepas dari hidung mancungnya.

"BERANINYA KAU MEMBENTAK INO!" teriak Sakura dengan muka sangar.

"Uh!? Sudah berani melawan rupaya, bagaimana kalau kita beri dia pelajaran?" kata Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ukir wajahnya, biar gadis buruk rupa ini lebih menjadi buruk rupa lagi" saran Ten-ten.

"Hihihihihi benar juga, sekalian saja seluruh tubuhnya kita ukir menyerupai monster supaya diusir dari sekolah karena dianggap cewek jadi-jadian. Biar tau rasa dia" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku roknya, siap untuk menyiksa Hinata. Hinata memandang ngeri pada pisau yang di pegang Sakura, badannya sudah bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Rasakan ini cewek jalang!" kata Sakura lagi, mengarahkan pisau lipatnya kearah Hinata dan Hinata segera menutup matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

**Grab! **

"Sedang apa kalian?"

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

**Flashback on**

Naruto menatap kawatir kearah bangku kosong yang biasanya selalu diduduki teman dekatnya itu, padahal tasnya ada di bangkunya tapi pemilik dari tas itu belum juga kembali saat bel masuk telah berbunyi. Perasaannya sungguh merasa tak enak. 'Apa Hinata baik-baik saja?' pikir Naruto.

"Hei! Kiba-kun" panggil Naruto sambil mencolek kiba yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tadi melihat Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, sebelum bel berbunyi Hinata masih di sana tapi saat ku lihat ia sedang melihat handphonenya, ia segera beranjak pergi" bisik Kiba takut ketahuan ribut lagi oleh Kakashi. (lihat di chapter1)

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Perasaanku tidak enak seperti akan terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata-chan" jujur Naruto membuat Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Gaara yang peka terhadap suara itu mendengarnya dan hanya bisa terdiam tapi tidak dengan Neji yang sangat serius memperhatikan pelajaran sehingga tak mendengar percakapan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Kau tahu kemana ia pergi?" tanya Naruto lagi pada Kiba.

"Kau kira aku paranormal? Tanya saja sama Neji, dia lebih tahu di mana Hinata. Dia kan kakaknya" kata Kiba lagi sambil mendengus kesal. Naruto mempautkan bibir cherrynya lalu segera mengambil sebuah pensil di kotak pensilnya dan segera dilemparkannya pensil itu kearah Neji yang serius menatap pelajaran.

"Aduh" ringis Neji sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena ujung pensil yang tajam itu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menutup mulutnya, Kiba berusaha menahan tawanya, Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya mendengus, jangan lupa Sasuke yang mengatakan Dobe ke Naruto.

"Ada masalah Hyuuga-san?" tanya Kakashi ketika mendengar suara Neji yang meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak apa Sensei" mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari Neji, Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya sekilas lalu melanjutkan pelajarannya. Neji mengambil pensil yang tadi menimpa kepalanya dan menemukan nama Naruto di pensil itu dengan perasaan kesal segera saja ia melihat kearah belakang di mana Naruto duduk bersama Sasuke. Naruto mengatupkan tangannya sambil bergumam 'maaf aku tidak sengaja' dan segera di berikan tatapan mengerikan khas Neji.

"Gomen aku tak sengaja, kau tahu di mana Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Neji dingin sambil membalikan badannya kearah depan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran lagi, mendengar itu Naruto mempautkan bibirnya lagi tak lupa pipinya dikembungkan seperti anak kecil yang tidak di beri permen membuat orang yang melihat tingkah lucu Naruto sedikit merona tidak terkecuali bagi Sasuke and the gengk. Naruto memandang bangku Hinata lagi, dilihatnya bangku di sebelah kiri Hinata yang merupakan bangku Ten-ten juga kosong, bangku milik Sakura dan Ino juga kosong. Tidak ada tas di bangku mereka kecuali Hinata. Naruto yang mendapat ocehan dari Iruka akibat ia menentang Shion untuk mengajar disini membuatnya datang terlambat pagi ini dan ia baru menyadari ketidak hadiran Hinata beberapa menit lalu setelah pembelajaran di mulai. Naruto semakin gelisah, kegelisahannya ini membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

"Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, tindakan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Ano, Bolehkah Naru permisi ke toilet sebentar?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu"

"Arigatou" Naruto pun segera melesat keluar dari ruang kelas dengan terburu-buru membuat teman-teman dan gurunya menatap Naruto tanya tapi hanya di tanggapi cuek oleh Naruto, baginya menemukan Hinata adalah yang utama. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak kali ini. Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar mandi di bukanya setiap bilik di kamar mandi itu tapi nihil tak ada orang disana, Naruto mencoba mencari ke perpustakaan dan atap sekolah yang biasanya di kunjungi oleh gadis indigo itu tapi disana juga nihil paling hanya petugas penjaga perpus saja yang Naruto jumpai di perpus dan di atap juga tak ada orang sama sekali. Naruto memutar otaknya lagi sampai sebuah tempat terlintas di kepalanya. Taman belakang sekolah! Dan Naruto segera berlari tak mempedulikan kepalanya yang sakit akibat terlalu kelelahan. Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari Hinata di taman yang luas, sangat menyusahkan Naruto yang mencarinya sendiri apalagi pohon sakura yang berguguran menyulitkan pandangan Naruto.

Sampailah Naruto pada pojokan taman yang mengarah ke hutan, terlihat sepi sehingga Naruto mengira tak ada orang dan segera beranjak pergi sampai telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar sebuah suara. Naruto segera menuju kearah sumber suara itu, dilihatnya ada empat orang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya disana. 'Ah! Itu Hinata-chan!' seru Naruto dalam hati baru saja Naruto kearah teman-teman sekelasnya tapi terhenti akibat suara teriakan Sakura dan tamparan Sakura pada Hinata membuat Naruto shock.

"Uh!? Sudah berani melawan rupaya, bagaimana kalau kita beri dia pelajaran?" kata Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ukir wajahnya, biar gadis buruk rupa ini lebih menjadi buruk rupa lagi" saran Ten-ten.

"Hihihihihi benar juga, sekalian saja seluruh tubuhnya kita ukir menyerupai monster supaya diusir dari sekolah karena dianggap cewek jadi-jadian. Biar tau rasa dia" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku roknya, membuat Naruto yang melihat pisau itu terbelalak. Terlihat Hinata memandang ngeri pada pisau yang di pegang Sakura, badannya sudah bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Rasakan ini cewek jalang!" kata Sakura lagi, mengarahkan pisau lipatnya kearah Hinata dan Hinata segera menutup matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto segera berlari secepat kilat mencegah hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata.

**Grab!** Naruto memegang pisau lipat Sakura yang mengarah pada Hinata, berusaha untuk melindungi Hinata. Tampak darah sudah mengalir deras dari tangan Naruto menandakan luka di tangannya sangat dalam. Sakura, Ten-ten , dan Ino menatap tangan Naruto yang terluka dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Naruto dingin dengan muka yang sangat datar. Mendengar suara Naruto, Hinata membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan tangan Naruto yang mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat memegang pisau yang mengarah padanya.

**Flashback off**

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

"Na-naruto chan, ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" gagap Ten-ten ketika mendapati aura mematikan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto melemparkan pisau Sakura dengan kasar dan darahpun menetes semakin banyak sehingga membasahi tanah dibawahnya.

"Hn, aku kebetulan lewat sini. Bukankah pembelajaran sudah dimulai? Kenapa Sakura-san, Ino-san, dan Ten-ten-san bisa ada di sini. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya balik Naruto dengan tatapan dingin kearah ketiga gadis itu.

"A-ano kami sedang ingin mengukir nama persahabatan di batang pohon itu" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk pohon cemara besar yang berada di sebelah Ten-ten. Naruto mengangguk pura-pura paham.

"Oh. Sebaiknya kalian cepat ke kelas sebelum Kakashi-sensei marah, atau biar aku saja yang memberi tahu Kakashi-sensei kalau kalian ada di sini?" ancam Naruto sambil menyeringai sedangkan Sakura cs mendengar itu langsung ngacir ke kelas pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

'Sial!' umpat Sakura, Ino dan Ten-ten dalam hati.

"Haahh~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya. Merasa ada yang hilang dari wajah Hinata, Naruto segera mencari benda itu dan ketika menemukannya Naruto segera mengambilnya dari tanah yang tak jauh dari tempat yang dipijakinya. Mengusap benda yang ternyata kacamata Hinata itu di baju yang Naruto pakai untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Setelah selesai Naruto memandang Hinata yang masih menundukan kepalanya, dilihatnya badan Hinata yang bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto lembut sambil mengangkat wajah Hinata menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka diusapnya pipi kanan Hinata yang tampak memar. Hinata masih enggan membuka matanya. "Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja" lanjut Naruto lembut sambil memeluk Hinata yang masih bergetar.

"Hiks, Na-naruto" dan loloslah suara tangis Hinata, Naruto memeluk Hinata semakin erat mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang ketakutan.

"A-arigatou~" dan seketika Hinata pingsan di pelukan Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya agar Hinata tak jatuh ke tanah. Naruto menaruh kacamata Hinata di dalam saku roknya, dan segera menggendong Hinata di punggungnya menuju ruang UKS.

Naruto yang tak terbiasa menggendong seseorang tampak kewalahan, jalan Naruto sedikit terhunyung-huyung dan berpegangan pada pohon di sekitarnya menjaga Hinata agar tidak jatuh dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Astaga Naruto-sama" tukang kebun yang mengenal Naruto tampak terkejut melihat Naruto yang tehuyung-huyung membawa seorang wanita di punggunnya. "Biar saya saja yang menggendongnya" kata tukang kebun itu mencoba menolong Naruto.

"Hn" Naruto yang tidak kuat lagi menggendong Hinata mengizinkan tukang kebun itu membantunya sedangkan Naruto mengawasi dari belakang.

"Uugh!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Anda baik-baik saja Naruto-sama?" tanya tukang kebun itu yang kawatir melihat wajah pucat Naruto.

"Hn, tidak perlu kawatir" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada tukang kebun itu dan menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka di saku roknya. Mereka pun telah sampai di depan pintu masuk UKS, Naruto segera mengetuk pintunya menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Permisi, Shizune-sensei ada anak yang sakit disini" kata Naruto. Pintu UKS dibuka oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek menggunakan jas putih panjang. Naruto yang pernah datang ke UKS ini tentu saja mengenal wanita yang di panggilnya tadi. Shizune yang merupakan asisten Tsunade di rumah sakit sudah mengenal Naruto dari cerita Tsunade dan baru bertemu pertama kali saat Naruto yang mampir ke UKS untuk tidur.

"Astaga ada apa ini?!" kaget wanita itu mendapati Hinata yang pingsan. "Masuklah, biar aku yang memeriksanya" kata wanita itu lagi sambil membantu tukang kebun itu membaringkan Hinata di kasur UKS sedangkan Naruto berdiam sebentar di luar pintu masuk UKS mempersiapkan hidungnya yang sensitive akan bau UKS yang tak jauh beda dengan rumah sakit yang dibencinya itu. Setelah selesai tukang kebun itupun segera keluar UKS, mendapati Naruto yang berdiam di depan pintu masuk tukang kebun itu mohon pamit dan Naruto membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Setelah cukup mempersiapkan diri Naruto melangkahan kakinya dan terciumlah aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya sensei?" tanya Naruto membuat guru UKS yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto.

"Dia hanya sedikit shock, istirahat sebentar akan membuat keadaannya membaik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naru? sensei lihat pipinya juga terdapat memar" tanya Shizune.

"Tadi Hinata-chan terjatuh dari tangga" bohong Naruto. Shizune menatap Naruto membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya tidak ingin ketahuan berbohong.

"Naru coba ku lihat tanganmu sebentar" pinta Shizune. Naruto memberikan tangan kirinya ke hadapan Shizune. "Maksudku tangan sebelah kananmu"

"Untuk apa sensei melihat tangan Naru?, yang terluka disini adalah Hinata" ucap Naruto berusaha untuk menutupi luka di tangan kanannya.

"Berikan saja tanganmu" kata Shizune lagi.

"Hn. Tidak" kata Naruto keras kepala membuat Shizune menatap tajam Naruto.

"Berikan, atau aku laporkan pada Tsunade-sama" dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat Naruto menurut.

"Cih!" Naruto berdecih kesal dan menyerahkan tangannya yang terluka parah kearah Shizune, sedangkan Shizune sangat terkejut mendapati tangan Naruto yang terluka sangat dalam.

"Darimana kau mendapat luka ini?! Lukanya sangat dalam" tanya Shizune dan bergegas membersihkan luka Naruto.

"Hn, Naru tadi tak sengaja terkena cutter saat meraut pensil" mendengar penjelasan ambigu dari Naruto, Shizune hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Jangan bohong!, kau kira aku tak tahu? Kau tadi menggendong Hinata yang pingsan dari taman belakang sekolah kan? Mana mungkin kau meraut pensil sampai sejauh itu"

"Dari mana sensei tahu?"

"Tukang kebun itu yang memberitahuku, saat kau berada di luar" kata Shizune. "Menganai darimana aku tahu lukamu itu juga dari tukang kebun itu yang tak sengaja melihat tanganmu yang terluka" kata Shizune lagi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang belum terucap di bibirnya.

"Sensei, tolong jangan beritahu Baachan mengenai hal ini" kata Naruto dengan pelan.

"….?" Shizune menatap Naruto bingung.

"Aku takut Baachan akan sakit karena terlalu mengwatirkan Naru. Naru yakin sensei paling tahu sifat Baachan"

"Haah~ terserah kau saja aku tidak mau tahu. Tapi perlu kau ingat, kau tidak bisa berbohong terlalu lama karena suatu saat nanti pasti akan ketahuan"

"Hn" Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, lukamu sudah ku obati lain kali berhati-hatilah!" saran Shizune. "Ah! Aku lupa memberi saleb untuk lebam di wajah Hinata"

"Biar Naru saja sensei"

"Baiklah, oleskan saleb ini di daerah yang lebam. Ini akan sangat membantu untuk memudarkan" kata Shizune sambil memberikan saleb pada Naruto.

"Hn" kata Naruto terakhir kali dan pergi ketempat Hinata berbaring. Naruto mengoleskan saleb yang diberikan Shizune tadi dengan perlahan takut membangunkan Hinata.

"Uung? Naruto-chan?" Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba untuk duduk dan segera dibantu oleh Naruto. "Ini dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"UKS" jawab Naruto singkat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Naruto yang sudah dalam mode serius, Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya. "Jika Hinata-chan tak ingin cerita juga tak apa, Naru takkan memaksa" kata Naruto sambil mengambil gelas yang berisi air. "Minumlah" kata Naruto lagi sambil menyerahkan gelas itu ke Hinata. Hinata yang melihat tangan Naruto yang di perban membuatnya semakin bersalah."Ah! Kacamatamu" Naruto baru teringat tentang kacamata Hinata langsung saja Naruto segera mengambil kacamata itu dari sakunya. Naruto kaget melihat banyak darahnya yang menempel di kacamata itu segera saja Naruto membersihkan noda itu menggunakan tissue yang ada di meja. "Ini sudah kubersihkan, kau pasti kesulitan melihat tanpa kacamata itu" Naruto menaruh kacamata itu di samping Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk dalam dan menggenggam erat gelas yang di tangannya.

"Gomen" ucap Hinata pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar Naruto.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Gomen ga-gara-gara aku, Naru-chan sampai terluka seperti itu" Kata Hinata sedih, terlihat air mata menetes ke tangan putih Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dan menarik wajah Hinata agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Untuk apa Hinata-chan minta maaf?, Ini semuakan bukan kesalahannya Hinata-chan" kata Naruto lembut.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ssst, daripada memikirkan masalah yang sudah lalu lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sebelum Kakashi-sensei mengamuk mengetahui anak didiknya membolos. Naru tidak bisa bayangkan jika Kakashi-sensei mengamuk, apa ia akan membuka maskernya ya? Sejujurnya Naru sangat penasaran dengan wajahnya" kata Naruto dengan memasang pose berpikir membuat Hinata yang sebelumnya menangis menjadi tersenyum. Naruto yang melirik Hinata ikut tersenyum, mendapati Hinata tersenyum.

"Ung!, kita kembali kelas" kata Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya, olesi dulu memar di muka Hinata-chan menggunakan bedak agar tak terlalu kelihatan. Hinata-chan tak ingin Neji tahu kan?" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan bedak bayi yang tak sengaja di lihat Naruto di lemari kaca UKS. Hinata segera memoleskan bedak itu di daerah yang memar, setelah selesai Naruto dan Hinatapun pamit pada Shizune dan segera ke ruang kelas. Naruto mengetuk pintu ketika ia telah sampai di depan kelasnya.

"Masuk!" terdengar suara Kakashi di dalam kelas. Naruto segera membuka pintu diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. "Kenapa kau sangat lama, kau tak bermaksud memboloskan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Gomen sensei, Naru takkan mengulanginya lagi" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk membuat Kakashi menghela nafas lelah menghadapi muridnya satu ini. Tak sengaja mata Kakashi mengarah ke tangan kanan Naruto yang di perban.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengambil tangan kanan Naruto membuat Sakura, Ino dan Ten-ten yang sudah di tempat duduknya bergetar, takut Naruto akan mengadu sedangkan Hinata menunduk dalam merasa bersalah.

"Akh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan ketika tangannya yang sakit dipegang Kakashi secara mendadak, mendengar teriakan kesakitan Naruto teman-temannya yang lain merasa kawatir termasuk Hinata. Naruto menarik tangannya yang terluka dari genggaman Kakashi, tapi di tahan oleh Kakashi.

"Padahal kamu hanya izin ke kamar mandi. Tapi bisa mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kakashi lagi sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berdecih saat Kakashi bertanya.

"Tadi tangan Naru tak sengaja mengenai cermin yang pecah" bohong Naruto. Mendengar kebohongan Naruto membuat Hinata menunduk dalam, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata menguatkan. Kakashi menatap mata Naruto tajam seolah-olah mengatakan 'apa itu benar?' dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar Naruto.

"Hinata,kenapa kau baru kembali?" tanya Kakashi pada Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"A-ano i-itu" Hinata menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam membuat wajahnya yang ketakutan tertutupi poni yang sudah mulai panjang.

"Hinata yang menemaniku ke UKS" kata Naruto lagi dengan suara yang datar tak lupa memandang mata Kakashi seakan-akan meminta untuk berhenti bertanya.

"Kalian boleh duduk" mengerti dengan arti Naruto, Kakashi mengizinkan muridnya kembali kebangku mereka. "Naruto, sepulang sekolah nanti menghadap ke ruanganku" baru saja Naruto duduk di kursinya Kakashi sudah menyuruhnya, membuat Naruto mengeluh dalam hati. "Mana jawabanmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn" jawab Naruto singkat membuat semuanya heran saat Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak asing bagi mereka. 'Hei itu kalimatku!' kata Sasuke dalam hati yang tak terima kata-katanya ditiru. -.-

**~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~**

Istirahat kali ini Naruto menemani Hinata makan siang di atap sekolah, biasanya Hinata selalu makan bersama kakaknya dan keempat prince di sini karena diatap sekolah ini tidak pernah dikunjungi orang jadi sangat aman bagi Hinata dan kelima prince untuk menjauh dari fans ganas mereka. Hinata sangat senang ketika Naruto mau menemaninya makan siang tidak seperti sebelumnya Naruto yang menghabisi waktu istirahat untuk tidur di UKS dan dengan kedatangan Naruto, Hinata menjadi tidak gugup lagi karena sudah punya teman wanita yang bisa diajak mengobrol .

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Kiba yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Ki-kiba kun?!" gugup Hinata dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Seperti yang terlihat, kami baru saja akan makan" Kata Naruto sambil membuka penutup botol yang berisi jus jeruk.

"Tempat ini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami. Kau seharusnya tidak di sini kecuali Hinata tentu saja" kata Gaara dingin.

"Bukankah tempat ini milik umum? Kau tidak berhak mengusirku" ucap Naruto tak kalah dingin.

"Kau!" kata Neji dengan nada yang marah sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Apa?! Kau menantangku?" kata Naruto lagi dengan muka yang sangat datar.

"Merepotkan, sudahlah biarkan saja dia" kata Shikamaru mencegah Neji yang akan membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Iya Neji, lagipula aku sudah sangat lapar lebih baik kita makan saja. Benarkan Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang sedang menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Itadakimasu(selamat makan)" ucap semuanya dan memulai makan. Semuanya tampak menikmati makannya sendiri. Kiba dan Hinata yang menikamati bento, Gaara dan Neji yang menikmati sushi, Shikamaru yang memakan ramen, Sasuke yang makan salad tomat dan Naruto yang memakan sandwich. Naruto memandang Shikamaru yang di sebelahnya, tampak Shikamaru yang memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang asik dengan ramennya, membuat Hinata dan kelima prince menoleh kearah Naruto yang bertanya.

"Hm, maksudmu ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ramennya membuat Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Loh Naru-chan tak tahu ramen?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu ramen mengingat dia tinggal di Amerika" kata Gaara menanggapi.

"Bukannya di sana terdapat restoran khas jepang juga?" tanya Neji.

"Aku jarang makan di luar mengingat Iruka jisan selalu mengingatkanku akan makan sehat, di rumah makanan khas Jepang yang pernah aku makan paling hanya yakiniku, onigiri, sup miso, dll tapi aku tak pernah makan makanan yang seperi Shikamaru" jawab Naruto jujur.

"Kau ingin mencicipinya?" tanya Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangguk. "Ini" Shikamarupun menyuapi ramennya ke Naruto. Naruto menguyah dengan perlahan mencoba meresapi rasa, Hinata dan kelima prince menunggu reaksi yang di berikan Naruto.

"Waah! Enak!" kagum Naruto.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Shikamaru lagi dan Naruto tersenyum senang. Shikamaru tersenyum simpul dan menyerahkan ramennya ke Naruto. Naruto senang dan mengucapkan terimakasih ke Shikamaru dan akan memakannya jika saja ia tak teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu kalau aku makan ramen milikmu kau akan makan apa?" bingung Naruto.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak terlalu lapar. Makanlah" kata Shikamaru dan merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur, sedangkan Naruto sedang berpikir dilihatnya kotak bekalnya yang berisi sandwich yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Tidak boleh begitu bisa gawat jika kau kelaparan di kelas nanti, sebagai ganti ramen ini kau bisa memakan sandwich milikku" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sandwichnya ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengambil sandwich Naruto.

"Arigatou" ucap Shikamaru dan dibalas dengan senyum menawan Naruto membuat semua yang berada di sana sedikit merona dan tak menyadari pemuda reven yang cemburu melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang akrab.

"Hinata-chan punya minum?" tanya Naruto.

"Go-gomen Naru-chan minumanku sudah habis" sesal Hinata.

"Tak apa" kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Hinata pelan, Naruto melihat minuman milik kelima prince.

"Punya kami juga sudah habis dari tadi" kata Kiba yang menyadari tatapan mata Naruto ke botol milik mereka, sehingga membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa yang sukarela mau membeli minum?" kata Gaara dan mata keempat prince tertuju kearah Naruto.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau! Aku malas berjalan ketika perutku sedang penuh" kata Naruto.

"Bi-biar aku saja yang membeli minum" kata Hinata dan segera berlalu pergi menuju kantin.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mencontoh Hinata yang lemah lembut seperti itu. tidak seperti dirimu yang kasar" Kiba mencemoh, Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Naruto waktu pelajaran Kakashi sensei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan tanganmu itu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Aku akan cerita jika kalian berjanji takkan buat masalah" kata Naruto sambil mengajukan kelingkingnya.

"Ck, yaya kami berjanji" kata Kiba.

"Merepotkan" kata Shikamaru.

"Kau seperti anak kecil" kata Gaara dan Neji bersamaan.

"Hn, Dobe. Cepat ceritakan" kata Sasuke datar.

"Huh! aku tak mau cerita jika kalian tak mau janji kelingking denganku" dengus Naruto kesal mendengar itu kelima prince mengerang frustasi.

"Ya, kami janji" jawab mereka kompak dengan jari kelingking yang menyentuh jari kelingking milik Naruto, Narutopun tersenyum senang dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika ia permisi keluar saat pelajaran Kakashi sensei tapi Naruto tak memberi tahu mereka bahwa Sakura, Ino dan Ten-ten yang menyakiti Hinata. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tanganmu baik-baik saja?" kata Kiba yang meringis ikut merasakan sakit ketika ia mendengar tangan Naruto yang tertusuk pisau.

"Mungkin untuk sementara waktu aku tak bisa bermain alat musik sebelum luka ini benar-benar sembuh" kata Naruto miris sambil melihat tangannya yang diperban membuat Neji yang sebagai kakak Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Naruto" panggil Neji.

"Hn?"

"Arigatou" ucap Neji tulus, mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sebagai kakaknya seharusnya bisa menjaga Hinata!,aku terima ucapan terimakasihmu tapi sebagai gantinya jika hal itu sampai terulang lagi pada Hinata, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Ingat itu Hyuga-san!" ancam Naruto sambil tertawa pelan, kelima princepun ikut tersenyum.

"Ma-maaf lama, ini minumnya" kata Hinata yang baru kembali dari kantin dengan membawa tujuh air mineral.

"Waah! Arigatou Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil minumannya tak lupa untuk membuka tutup botolnya. Naruto mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari saku roknya dan mengeluarkan satu persatu pil dari bungkusnya, Sasuke cs dan Hinata tampak terkejut ketika Naruto menelan habis semua obat yang ada di tangannya.

"Na-naru-chan i-itu obat apa?" tanya Hinata yang penasaran.

"i-itu bukan narkoba kan?" ucap Kiba ngawur dan segera mendapat gamparan dari Naruto.

"Enak saja! Aku itu bersih tau!" kata Naruto keras.

"Lalu itu obat apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ini hanya vitamin" tentu saja itu jawaban bohong agar teman-temannya tidak kawatir, mereka yang mendengarnya tentu saja tak percaya lagipula mana ada orang minum vitamin sebanyak itu pikir mereka. Mereka hanya mengangguk paham dan tak bertanya lagi walaupun mereka masih penasaran.

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir murid-murid kembali ke kelas dan belajar kembali sampai bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi, semua menyambut dengan suka cita kembali ke rumah masing-masing tapi tidak bagi Naruto yang sudah ada janji dengan Kakashi sensei itu. Naruto beranjak keluar kelas menuju ke ruangan Kakashi, Hinata sudah pulang bersama Neji dan yang lainnya jadi Naruto tak perlu kawatir lagi. Naruto membuka pintu ruangan milik Kakashi tanpa suara.

"Ng~ Ka-kakashi ah~ ja-jangan nanti ada yang li ahk! hat~" desah seseorang, dari suaranya Naruto tahu siapa itu. Naruto melihat Kakashi mencium ganas wanita pirang di bawahnya dengan tangan kanannya meremas dada yang sudah tak ada lagi penghalangnya, baju wanita itupun sudah tersingkap setengahnya.

"Ehm! Maaf permisi Naru tak bermaksud untuk menghentikan acara kalian, tapi Naru sudah ada janji sebelumnya dengan Kakashi sensei" kata Naruto menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Na-Naru chan!" kaget wanita itu dan mendorong Kakashi untuk menjauh, wanita itupun cepat-cepat merapikan pakaiannya.

"Yare-yare kau sudah datang" kata Kakashi yang sudah memakai maskernya.

"Apakah ini alasan sesungguhnya kau bekerja di sini, heh? Shion-nee?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

"Bu-bukan begitu Naruto" kata Shion gugup dengan muka yang sangat merah. 'lucu' pikir Kakashi gila.

"Sudahlah Shion-nee Naru tidak akan bilang ke Iruka jisan kok. Lalu bagaimana denganku Kakashi sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu"

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan tangan Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil memandang tangan Naruto. "Ya ampun apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?!" kaget Shion ketika melihat tangan Naruto yang di perban. Naruto mendengus lelah karena ia akan menceritakan lagi hal itu, kalau kata Shikamaru sih itu hal merepotkan.

"Haah~ begini ceritanya….."

"Jadi Ino, Sakura dan Ten-ten yang melakukan itu?!"Kaget Shion.

"Kakashi sensei, Shion-nee, Naru minta jangan beritahu kalau merekalah yang melakukan hal ini. Naru tak ingin ada perdebatan di sekolah ini" kata Naruto dan Kakashi menimbang-nimbang keputusannya sebagai wali kelas.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja" kata Kakashi setelah berpikir.

"Tapi Kakashi ini termasuk melanggar aturan!" jerit Shion tak terima dengan keputusan Kakashi.

"Tenang saja, setiap orang punya kesempatan kedua. Tidak ada salahya jika kita memberikan kesempatan itu pada mereka juga" kata Kakashi sambil menatap Shion lembut. Shion menatap mata Kakashi dan terdiam sebentar menimbang keputusan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, tapi jika mereka melakukannya hal yang tidak baik lagi aku tak segan-segan memperingati mereka" Kata Shion dengan muka yang serius.

"Hehehe thanks Shion-nee" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Shion erat.

"Oh iya Naru-chan kau pulang sendiri saja ya, aku masih ada urusan" kata Shion, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap datar Shion. 'Huh, bilang saja kau ingin bermesraan' kata Naruto dalam hati tapi masih dapat di mengerti oleh Shion.

"Hehehe gomen Naru-chan" kata Shion tak merasa bersalah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Naruto memang sudah mulai berangkat sekolah bersama Shion ini di karenakan Iruka dan neneknya yang kelewat kawatir itu dan sekarang dengan teganya Shion mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang sendiri demi orang-orangan sawah itu? sungguh terlalu! Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto mengiyakan keinginan Shion walaupun ia juga bingung bagaimana caranya ia pulang tanpa kendaraan. Naruto baru saja keluar dari pintu utama KHS tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut reven masih menggunakan seragam dengan syal yang menghiasi lehernya.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Naruto pada remaja pria yang sedang menyender di tembok itu.

"Hn, Dobe kau lama" jawab Sasuke dan membuka matanya perlahan menampakan oniks yang mempesona. Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Naruto dan menarik Naruto menuju mobil miliknya.

"Hei kau mau membawaku kemana teme!" tanya Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke tapi tidak bisa karena Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat. Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya membuka pintu mobil dan memaksakan Naruto untuk duduk di sana.

"Ini termasuk kasus penculikan tau!" teriak Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi kemudi, Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Eh?" bingung Naruto sepertinya ia salah dengar.

"Dobe, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke kesal sambil menatap Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau mengantarku teme? Kau yakin?!" tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kyaaa Teme! kau pengertian sekali, darimana kau tahu aku tidak ada kendaraan untuk pulang?. Makasih teme" kata Naruto senang dan tak sengaja memeluk Sasuke saking senangnya, Sasuke yang sempat kaget langsung tersenyum sambil membalas memeluk Naruto.

"Hn" kata Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya walaupun ia tak rela, Sasuke melajukan mobil mewahnya menuju rumah Naruto dengan pelan agar ia bisa menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Naruto.

"Arigatou Sasu-teme" kata Naruto ketika telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang mension kediaman Naruto. Sasuke terkejut ketika mendapati mension Naruto yang lebih besar dan mewah dari mension milik Uchiha tapi tertutupi oleh muka datarnya, 'Eh, dia memang cocok bersanding denganku' pikir Sasuke gila sambil menyeringai senang. (Author: Woi Sasuke! Ingat kau sudah bertunangan dengan si jidat lebar itu!)

"Hn" kata Sasuke datar, Narutopun berbalik ingin masuk tapi terhenti ketika Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

**Cup**

Sasuke mencium Naruto, membuat Naruto yang belum siap menerima serangan menjadi terkejut. Saking shocknya Naruto tak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang sudah berada dilehernya bahkan Sasuke sudah mulai menjilat pertengahan leher bening Naruto mencoba mengecap rasa di sana.

"Ah~" desahan Narutopun lolos dari bibir mungilnya ketika Sasuke menggigit lembut daerah sensitive dilehernya membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang ketika ia mendengar desahan Naruto.

"Tanda ini sebagai bukti bahwa kau adalah milikku, tak akan kubiarkan seseorangpun menyentuhmu sekalipun itu seekor rusa" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto ketika ia telah selesai memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher Naruto, membuat Naruto yang dibisiki menjadi merinding geli. Sasukepun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku dengan muka merah.

'Kyaaa! A-apa-apaan itu!' pikir Naruto histeris ketika otaknya sudah mulai connect.

**TBC**

**\(^0^)/**

Haloha semuanya! Apa kabar kalian? Baikkah? Sakitkah? Broken heartkah? Atau sedang Falling in love? :D

Hehehehe Rin harap sih Readers sekalian tidak sedang sakit atau broken heart ya...

Rin akan membalas semua review kalian sekalian, tapi sebelum itu Rin ucapin terima kasih pada Readers yang sudah memberi dukungan, memberi saran, melike, memfollow, dan membaca cerita Rin yang gaje ini. Rin sangat senang jika kalian mau memberi tahu Rin tentang kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada dalam ff ini. Banyak yang sudah Rin perbaiki mulai dari: …..

Chapter1 ketika teriakan panjang yang pertamanya tulisan itu terdapat huruf gede-kecil dan sudah di perbaiki menjadi seharusnya, kata yang pertamanya sensai menjadi sensei dan kata notebeteyang menjadi notabene.

Chapter2 yang membahas tentang flashback yang begitu panjang sehingga membuat pembaca termasuk Rin menjadi bosen (maaf Rin ga bisa rubah T_T"), dan mengenai siapa yang membunuh MinaKushi dan seseorang yang di hancurkan Naruto itu juga masih rahasia tapi yang pasti orang yang dihancurin Naru itu adalah orang yang ngebunuh orang tuanya.

Chapter3 ada yang mengharapkan Naru duduk dengan Sasuke walaupun Rin maunya Naru duduk dengan Hinata tapi tak apa Rin juga suka Naru duduk bareng Sasuke, dan ada juga yang mengharapkan ShikaNaru (ok, Rin akan buat tapi tak sampai melakukan hal 'itu'), oh iya ada juga yang menanyakan genrenya yang Angst (Rin sebenernya kagak tahu Angst itu apa, tapi setelah Rin tanya-tanya dan mendapat saran Rin langsung ganti jadi Drama) jadi makasih ya sudah kasi tahu Rin, dan tentang lagunya Yui yang banyak suka juga makasih ya walaupun itu bukan lagu milik Rin :D.

Chapter4 mengenai Naru yang sakit itu masih rahasia nanti bakal di bahas di chapter-chapter berikutnya, mengenai pangeran sekolah bakal saingan dapetin Naru itu juga masih rahasia, kalau masalah fall in love sih Narunya tak pernah ngalamin tapi Naru pernah merasa suka dengan seseorang dan disangkal oleh orang itu ketika ia menyatakan cintanya katanya orang itu sih Naru hanya sekedar cinta sebagai keluarga bukan sebagai kekasih (Yaaa… pokoknya gitu deh nanti bakal di bahas juga kok), ada juga yang memberi intruksi tentang kesalahan dalam kata bagasi dengan garasi saat Tsunade masuk ke mobil Naru (waktu baca saran ini Rin gemplok kepala Rin di tembok, kenapa begitu? Itu karena Rin yang otaknya mengsong ini kadang salah mengartikan antara bagasi dengan garasi, keledai dengan kedelai, tubuh dengan tumbuh dan kadang-kadang Rin salah mengetik antara Shion dengan Shino untung saja tidak tertukar) oleh karena itu Rin sangat berterima kasih karena yang memberi saran ini sangat teliti dalam membaca ff Rin, Ya! yang jelous itu memang Sakura dan memang Sasuke tak pernah senyum padanya, murid-murid KHS memang tak ada yang tahu Naru itu cucu dari Tsunade yang tahu itu hanya guru-guru dan staf yang bekerja di sana itu dikarenakan Naru yang tak ingin menyombongkan diri tapi lambat laun pasti mereka tahu kok~, Sakura memang bakal ngerepotin di fic ini tapi karena judulnya Happy Ending maka Sakura juga bakal dapet akhir yang bahagia.

Gomen jika masih ada kesalahan, beritahu saja Rin jika masih ada yang salah ^_^. Dukungan dan saran kalian sangat membantu, Arigatou ne~. Kayaknya Rin banyak ngomong di chapter ini. Hehehe jadi kita akhiri saja sampai di sini dulu yaa~

Loh kayak'a ada ff Rin yang belum di edit? Apa ya? Oh iya! Love story'a! Waaa! Rin lupa. Kapan-kapan aja deh edit'a, hehehehe :P (Wah author ketahuan malesnya nih). Udah dulu ya Minaa~ Rin mau bobok jangan ribut ya, Sweet dreams and I hope you still like my story.

Akhir kata Rin ucapkan

**Review Please**


End file.
